Ed, Edd, 'n Pony
by Cannox
Summary: After a spell gone awry, Twilight Sparkle comes face to face with three very special people: the Eds! What fate befalls our three Eds in Equestria, and can the Elements of Harmony possibly cope with the Masters of Discord themselves?
1. Portal to Another Ed

**Let me tell you why I love MLP: FiM:**

**Good animation, good voice acting, funny plots, and even funnier fanfics! It seems to actually be presentable, neigh, even **_**loved**_** by boys (or bronies, to be correct), something people don't expect from a My Little Pony cartoon.**

**Now let me tell you why I love Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy:**

**Funny characters, hilarious plots, and dialogue that will make you laugh six ways to Sunday! This cartoon was basically my childhood! **

**Of course, what do you get when you combine Eddy's wisecracking ways with Twilight's (somewhat short) sense of humor? When you stack Double D's neat freakiness with Rarity's need to fix every detail? And just what will happen when you merge Ed's disregard for the fourth wall and the laws of physics alongside Pinkie Pie's?**

**WELL READ THEN!**

**(Also, I don't think I need to tell you that MLP nor EEnE is mine. If they were, this crossover would be animated already.)**

* * *

><p>We start our story as most people do: with a couple of letters forming words. But, anyway, let us get to a main character, shall we? We shall start at the pony side, with the one who started it: Twilight Sprinkle- I mean, Sparkle.<p>

It was simply a _beautiful_ day in sun was shining, the birds where chirping in the air, and not a cloud was in sight, due to the Pegasus ponies clearing out the skies. And where was Twilight of all places? Inside the Library, cooped up in the basement.

Ah, that little bookworm, her.

And she could be spotted as a bookworm, too. Just look at how deep her face is in the book! How she cuts off anything that isn't in the manuscript, glancing, steeling her eyes on them. Her attention focused on it completely, her ears noting only the drip drop of water droplets. Like she was in a whole other world, consumed with the paper filled object in front of her. Her brain soaking up all the knowledge it offered. The book's ever interesting topic reeling her in like a fi

"Hey Twilight, how's it going?"

The surprise of the miniature purple and green dragon's appearance caused Twilight to jump multiple feet in the air, hitting her head on the ceiling and coming back down. As her pe- er, _assistant _dragon helped her up, Twilight gave him a wicked glance.

"Spike! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be organizing the Library books… again?"

Spike waved his hand in dismissal. "Already got it done. You've been down here longer than you thought. Speaking of which, what's that book you got there? Huh? Huh?" he quizzed her, trying to get a sneak peek at what lay on the book's papers.

Twilight hugged the book close to her chest. "If you _must _know, Spike, I'm researching a higher level magic of teleportation. It seems that if you are talented enough, you can teleport _other_ ponies to places, and even bring them to you, granted they want to, of course."

"Coooooooooool!" exclaimed Spike. However, he detected an inkling of sadness in Twilight's voice. "…but what's the catch?"

"The catch is, even _I _don't think I can pull this off!" Twilight said, using her magic to open the book to a set of pages with complicated diagrams. "One small mistake, and off goes an appendage! I just need somepony to test this on, that's all…" Spike let out a sigh of relief. That 'somepony' word meant that he, a dragon, would not be used for testing…today.

As Twilight pondered which friend she would ask/beg to help with her spell, the universe already chose for her. Out of nowhere, a large pink object flew at Twilight Sparkle at high speeds, crashing into her and pinning her to the ground. Twilight knew this pink object as Pinkie Pie.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ooooooooh! Can I do it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" pleaded Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie! How in Celestia's mane did you get in here?" asked Twilight, who was still pinned under her.

"Well, since I didn't see you outside I'd thought I'd go see where you'd gone, or, considering where you're at, haven't gone. So getting in here I sneaked passed Spike and tiptoed down here, to the basement, where I watched you read that book until Spike came and I jumped out, which is right now!"

At times like these, Twilight half wondered if her party loving friend had ADHD. The other half wondered if she was just sugar high on all the cupcakes she made. Either way, Pinkie Pie being here could turn out to be a boon.

"Well, if you can get off me, I'm sure I can start doing the spell instantly." At this, Pinkie Pie let out a joyful cry and jumped off Twilight. Getting up, Twilight saw that Pinkie Pie was prancing around like the floor was made of hot coals, abet with a smile on her face.

"Okay…let's get started," Twilight said, feeling slightly anxious. She opened the book to the corresponding pages. Glancing down at them, she began to recite the spell in ancient tongues; ones not used for many a millennia.

As she spoke, she saw a blue tall portal stand in the middle of the room. She was so excited about this she accidently skipped an important passage in the book, one that told you how to pick your destination. Without it, the portal would just pick on its own. They didn't know that, however, so she kept on reading.

Pinkie Pie, showing a great interest in the portal, steeped up to it. However, as she neared it, she suddenly stopped and turned to face Twilight, smile still on her face.

"Hey, look! It seems like _they're _coming to _us_!" Twilight looked up to see three silhouetted figures standing in the portal. However, as she had stopped reading, the portal began to destabilize, becoming wilder by the second. Twilight tried to get back on track, but it was too late. The portal exploded, flinging Spike, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie into the wall. Almost immediately, they fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>It was a pretty normal day for the Eds. They were on their way to scam the kids out of their well earned cash-ola (did I mention that this takes place <em><strong>AFTER BIG PICTURE SHOW<strong>_? Just wanted to let you know.) The scam was Ed, the Wildest Horse that Ever Lived! Suckers would come all around to try to ride Ed, coughing up quarters for each turn! It was perfect! All they needed was to get to Ed's house to get his horse costume.

All the Eds were running wildly, each with their own distinctive mark: Double D ran with his arms tucked in, Eddy ran like he was reaching for his unobtainable future of wealth and cha-ching, and Ed ran like some person who upper half didn't work, trailing behind him like a flag.

Double D looked back to see how Ed was doing, and then noticed something wrong.

"Um, Eddy? We're short one Ed." The now duo slid to a halt, looking back to confirm that Ed was no longer with them.

"What's with that lump? Why I outta…" he left that threat unfinished as that backtracked to find Ed. Eventually, they found him in an alleyway, along with something that looked like it did not belong there.

It looked like a rounded oval of blue energy, standing above all the Eds. However, the most concerning part was not the object, but rather that Ed was walking slowly towards it.

"So cool…" said Ed softly, stretching out his hands to it, drawn to it like a moth to flame.

"NO ED, DON"T!" his friends called out to him, trying to get him to turn back. Their plea fell on deaf ears, however, as Ed advanced towards it ever so slowly. Seeing no other way, the smaller two Eds tackled Ed, trying to push him to the ground. However, they had too much _umph _in it, instead knocking them all into the portal. They felt at their bodies were changed, twisted by what seemed like magic into new forms. They didn't get to see these new forms, however, for when they arrived at their new destination, they immediately blacked out.

Little did they know what awaited them when they woke up…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I say this is a good intro. Might be a little too quick, but it sets the story. And I think you can guess what the Eds will be when they wake up…<strong>

**Please leave your opinions in your reviews, and if you would like me to consider an idea you have for the story, also leave them in your review, please.**

**-Cannox **


	2. My Little Eds

**Here's another chapter! In this one, the Eds get acquainted with Twilight and her friends and learn where the heck they are! I could have broken this down into two chapters, but I think this makes up for the short first chapter, no?**

* * *

><p>As Eddy's eyes began to open, he could only see dark shapes, not being able to make them out. He tried to get up, but for some reason, his body felt… different. As he looked down, he saw two shapes that he thought were his hands. However, as his vision began to sharpen, he saw that they were actually… hooves.<p>

Though he didn't know what caused it, Eddy began to chuckle insanely. Why was he seeing hooves? Because he was obviously in a dream, probably inspired by his latest scam. Why were the arms attached to the hooves yellow? Because he liked the color yellow. Yep, he would soon wake up from this very weird dream…

A disgruntled 'ooooohhhh…' came from the left of him. Turning his head (which strangely felt off), he turned to see a peculiar sight. There was a red horse, only a little bigger than him, with a black tail. It didn't have a normal mane, instead having three large hairs stick out from under…

Eddy eyes went wide as he recognized that ski cap, and who was wearing it.

"D-double D?" he asked, afraid of the answer. The horse turned its head, groggy eyes set on the new Eddy.

"Eddy… is that you?" the red colt replied, raising his arms to rub his eyes… then finding out the horrible truth.

"Egad, man!" shouted Double D, now fully awakened. "I've been polymorped into an equestrian! An _Equus ferus caballus_! Someone, wake me from this nightmare!"

Not one to displease, Eddy slugged him in the shoulder with his hooves, with confirmed that he was also a horse.

Rubbing his shoulder, Double D kept on talking. "Well, that disproves my theory."

"Well, how do you know that _I'm _not the one dreaming, Mr. Smarty-Pants?" said Eddy, closing his eyes and wearing a smirk on his face.

Rubbing his shoulder, Eddy now wore a scowl on his face. "Well, that debunks my idea too."

Meanwhile, Double D held his hooves against his head, shaking it slowly. "B-but how is this possible? It defies everything and anything I know about multiple sciences! T-there must be a logical explanation to this!"

"Logic, smogic, it's simple: we've been turned into ponies that someone forgot to color right." Glancing up at Edd's forehead, his eyes beheld another sight. "And… it seems like someone gave you something extra, 'Charlie'. Eddy said, trying to stifle a grin.

Trying to figure out what he meant, Edd raised a hoof to his forehead and hit something; judging by Eddy's statement, Double D guessed this was a horn, and mixing it with his horse form, made him a unicorn. However, Eddy's own major feature was pointed out to him soon enough.

"Are those wings I see, Eddy Mcgee?" said Ed, pointing to Eddy's back. Sure enough, there were feathered wings on his back, yellow like the rest of his coat, except for his tail, which was bla

"What the-? Ed, how long have you been awake?"

Ed, which was a green stallion with a short orange mane, pondered this question.

"Well, I woke up a while ago, but you two were so cute napping, so I just stared at you until you woke up," said Ed, with a creepily happy smile on his face.

"But where are we?" shouted Double D.

"Whoa, that's the last time a try a spell like that for a while…" said another voice. Looking over to the wall, the Eds noticed a purple unicorn and a pink pony that begun to stand up. Shaking their head to clear off dazedness, their attention quickly fell to the three Eds.

Silence took hold of them as each group faced one another. Finally, it was decided that Double D would scream first.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Edd, at the impossibility of it all.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Twilight Sparkle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Eddy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ed.

"Oh, are we having a screaming contest? Let me join! !" Pinkie Pied screamed, and she didn't stop until she noticed everyone else had stopped screaming and had begun to stare at her. "That must mean I win, I guess."

"Okay, someone's going to answer my questions, and the first one being how did we get here?" asked Eddy.

Before Twilight had a chance to explain, Ed did that before her.

"It is simple, Eddy. We have entered a wormhole and were spewn into an alternate universe!" Ed spread out his arms to achieve dramatic affect. "Simple."

"Your simple, Ed." stated Eddy.

"Actually, he's kind of correct," said Twilight. "I was practicing a spell when it accidently brought you here. I just have to get the spell book…"

Her eyes looked around until they fell upon an awful sight: Spike, sleeping, lightly breathing out a tongue of flame, and holding a burnt book close to him.

"IS THAT THE BOOK?" Twilight screamed. Spike (who had slept through the previous shouting) now woke up.

"Mmm…what…" Spike said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. His first sight was Twilight glaring down at him.

"What?" he asked. He than peered down to the book he had burned in his sleep.

"Oh… I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, and because of that, I can't send these three," she pointed to the Eds, "home."

"WHAT?" yelled every Ed. Eddy lunged at Spike, but was held back by Ed and Double D.

"If I had my poorly drawn fingers I'd strangle you right now!" Eddy yelled at the purple dragon. Spike gulped.

"Now, now, let's not panic," said Twilight. "I know you must be scared, but let me assure you, I will alert Princess Celestia immediately of this. Maybe she has the answer of how to get you guys back."

Twilight returned to Pinkie Pie's side. "In the meanwhile, we should get to know each other better. I'm Twilight Sparkle, this is Pinkie Pie, and this is my assistant dragon, Spike."

Ed eyes went wide as he realized where he had seen them before. For, believe it or not, Ed was actually a brony.

It all started one fateful summer day. Sarah had thrown Ed in her room to clean up the mess he made last night (don't ask). While she was outside playing with Jimmy, he noticed a video she had left on her computer. It was My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode 1: The Mare in the Moon. Instantly, he was hooked. Whenever he got the chance, he got on a computer to watch the colorful little mares. He eventually watched all the episodes, but was also unfortunate enough to read Cupcak

"AH! NO! EVIL FANFIC! GET OUT OF ED'S HEAD!" he yelled, pounding his head against the cement floor. He received very weird looks from the other trio. Edd gave a sheepish grin.

"Um, just ignore him," he said, chuckling weakly. He than cleared his throat.

"Well, um, I suppose introductions _are_ in order, yes. This is Eddy, that's Ed," Double D pointed to Ed, who had finally stopped his self infliction to remove that awful memory from his mind. "And they call me Double D."

"Why do they call you that?" asked Spike.

"Because my name is also Edd, but with two d's" said Eddward. He nodded his head in understanding.

"So, what should we do now that you're here?" asked Twilight. Pinkie Pie immediately spoke up.

"Oh, I know! We should take them around town, show them the sights, and introduce them to our friends!" she turned to the Eds. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pwetty please?"

"Oh, alright, since we got nothing better to do, I guess we can see what this other dimension looks like," said Eddy. Pinkie Pie let out a small "Yayyyyyyyy!" and preceded to rush out of the basement, followed by Twilight and Spike. The Eds followed them outside, but not before Ed had this interesting thing to say.

"End of first half, insert gray line below."

* * *

><p>Though finding it hard at first, the Eds eventually learned to walk normally as ponies. They even made some comments about each others appearance.<p>

"Hey, monobrow, look, you finally have a chin!" laughed Eddy.

"Cool hairdo, Eddy!" Ed said back. Looking in the fountain, Eddy saw that his mane was three large black spikes, getting smaller on the way down to his back. Eddy thought he looked rather dashing.

"It seems that you've acquired more than just a new hair style, Eddy," said Edd. Confused at Double D's words, he followed his friends hoof down to his hunches, where he discovered something else about his pony body.

"What the hack is this?" he yelped, spinning around in circles to get a look at this deformity or another.

"Oh, _that_," said Twilight, not looking at the least worried. "That's just your cutie mark."

"Cutie mark?" questioned Eddy and Edd. Ed nodded his head, knowing what they were talking about.

"A cutie mark appears when a pony finally realizes what they enjoy in life. It's kind of like an image that describes you perfectly. For example…"

Twilight took a closer look at Eddy's mark, which was a cent sign.

"Mmmm… a cent sign. Probably means you like dealing in small money, right?"

"Well, small money for now, but soon I'll be a billionaire!" said Eddy, practically drooling while he was rubbing his hooves together. Twilight rolled her eyes, and then went over to expect Double D's cutie mark.

"A ruler, huh? Must means you like exact measurements."

"Most certainly, yes," responded Double D. Twilight nodded her head as she turned over to Ed.

"And Ed, you have… wait, what is that?" she asked, not sure what she was seeing was true. It looked like a piece of…

"BUTTER TOAST!" Ed shouted in triumph. Twilight let out a chuckle at the stallion's silly behavior when she suddenly noticed where they were at.

"Alright guys, this is the Carousel Boutique, Rarity's home. Please be polite, and try to let it down gently that you're from another dimension." Twilight took a deep breath as she opened the door.

Pinkie Pie, however, had other plans.

Rarity barely got to say "Hello" before Pinkie Pie was jumping all around her.

"Oh-my-gosh-you-would-not-believe-what-happened-today-okay-Twilight-was-experimenting-with-a-new-spell-when-something-happened-and-then-these-three-appeared-and-we-started-to-shout-and-" Pinkie took deep breath before saying

"THEY'RE FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" she practically screamed as she pointed to the Eds.

Twilight facehoof'd. So much for letting it down, though for Pinkie Pie this was pretty gentle.

"Mmmm…another world, you say…" said Rarity calmly. She set her gaze on Edd's ski cap.

"Well, this explains the fashion sense. No one from _this_dimension would EVER be caught in that. He let me relieve you of it…"

However, as her hoof reached up to Double D's head, she was blocked by Ed and Eddy.

"NO!" shouted all the Eds.

"What's your problem?' Rarity asked as she retracted her hoof.

Edd cleared his throat. "Miss…Rarity, is it? While I do appreciate the concern, I'm afraid I wear this hat for more… practical reasons."

"Oh, if it's a messy mane I can-" the white unicorn attention was caught by the other Eds, however, as they slowly shook their heads. She immediately knew why he would want to wear such a terrible hat.

"Oh, I didn't think it was used to hide something other than hair…"

Twilight coughed to catch everyone's attention. "It seems we got off at the wrong hoof. Rarity, this is Ed, Edd (or Double D), and Eddy."

"Nice to meet you," said Rarity, and shook each Eds' hoof, even Ed's slightly dirty hoof.

"We're exploring Ponyville with the Eds. Do you want to tag along?" said Twilight.

"Sure, darling, just let me lock up the store," said Rarity, and thus another pony joined their little expedition.

* * *

><p>They were now at the outside of Sweet Apple Acres, leaning on the fence, watching Applejack buck off the apples from the trees. After she was done, she went over to the group.<p>

"Howdy ya'll," said Applejack. She glanced over to the Eds. "So, who's yer friends over there?"

After introducing themselves, the Eds told her how they got here. Applejack was skeptical of this.

"Wait, ya'll telling me that these here colts ar' from some 'al-ter-nate' dimension?" The Eds nodded yes.

"You done look like normal ponies to me. How do I know yer telling me the truth?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

As the Eds tried to think up reasons to prove this, Ed already thought of one. Going over to Double D, Ed grabbed the sides of his head.

"Ed, what are you doin-" he was quickly silenced, however, as Ed laid his lips on Double D's.

Everyone's jaw dropped (Pinkie Pie's actually hit the ground). However, before she (and probably everyone who's reading this) could think of asking the author to change this to M, Ed blew into Edd's mouth. By cartoon physics this blew up his hat like a balloon, which, with Double D holding on for dear life, holding his hat and breath, began to float upward. However, he could not hold in what he wanted so desperately to say.

"Ed ger-" this action caused him to jet all around the sky like a deflating balloon, crashing back right where he was.

Ed had a smile on his face. Not creepy, or pervertish, get a normal smile.

"That…was just…ew," stated Spike.

"Well, I guess I gotten no choice but to 'cept the fact that you aren't round here," said Applejack.

"TOOTHPASTE! SOMEONE, PLEASE!" asked, neigh, _demanded_ Double D. Pinkie Pie pulled a toothbrush that had a bit of toothpaste on it out of nowhere and handed it to Edd. He began to franticly brush his teeth.

"Soooooo, Applejack, want to come with us?" asked Rarity.

Applejack shrugged. "Well, since I've done all my chores, I'm free." With that she hopped over the fence to join the group. So they all departed to Rainbow Dash's place, with a now Ed germ free Double D right behind them.

* * *

><p>When the Eds reached Rainbow Dash's house, they were impressed to say the least. A house made of clouds will do that to a person.<p>

Rainbow Dash practically- no wait, _did _race out of her house to meet her friends, hovering above them all.

"Hi, Twi," she said, giggling at her own little joke. Her gaze then met the Eds.

"Who do we have here, huh?" asked the rainbow colored mare.

"I'm Ed…"

"I'm Double D…"

"And I'm Eddy!" he said, pushing his face close to hers, staring her down. For some reason, he could feel that they had the same thing in common: they wanted to be better than one another.

The stare went on for a long time, and it _was_ getting dark. However, before Twilight could ask them to politely stop, Rainbow Dash broke down, falling on the ground and giggling.

"Alright, little man," which was true, because Eddy was shorter than the average pony, "it seems you've got spunk. I like you." She raised up her hoof to pony fist. Eddy, unsure what to, raised up his own hoof and felt as she lightly tapped it with her own.

"Alright, Rainbow, Eddy, we still got Fluttershy to see," said Rarity.

As they departed together, Eddy spoke up again.

"Did I mention I'm from another dimension?"

* * *

><p>After telling Dash how he ended up here, they had finally made it to Fluttershy's house. She was outside, currently feeding the<p>

"CHICKENS!" Ed exclaimed in delight, charging toward his favorite feathered friends. Fluttershy was scared (who wouldn't be if they saw a large green stallion charge up to them?) and promptly fled to behind a tree stump.

As Ed was chasing the chickens, he felt himself being poked by something. When he looked down, he saw a cute bunny with a mean expression poking him with a carrot.

"Ah, cute bunny," said Ed, reaching out to grab him.

"No, Ed!" Eddy and Double D shouted, but it was too late. He had grabbed the bunny and had lifted him very close to his snout…

Ed suddenly remembered why he couldn't hold bunnies.

"Ah…ah…ah….**ACHOOO**!" sneezed Ed, the force of this sneeze sending him flying back into some tress, crashing into them and making them tumble.

"I'm okay!" said Ed, holding up a hoof for everyone to see. Luckily, he didn't be showing any symptoms.

From behind the tree stump, Fluttershy giggled.

"I am so sorry about Ed," said Double D as he went over to Fluttershy. "I'm afraid he overreacts sometimes."

"T-that's okay," said Fluttershy. "Bu-ut who are you?"

"Well explain on the way back to the library," said Eddy. "The author wants this chapter to be done with already."

And so they did, thankfully saving the author from writing even more wor- wait, what do you mean I still have to… ah, never mind, just keep reading.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" said Fluttershy, even softer than usual. "I would have never guessed you were from another dimension."<p>

"And please, don't ask us to verify it… please," said Double D, shuttering at the _very_ unpleasant memory.

"Well, it's getting dark out and I have to get home," said Twilight. The other Elements of Harmony agreed, and the Eds than realized something important.

"Hey, wait, where are we going to sleep?" asked Eddy.

"Well, I could let you slept over at my place, but only Pegasus ponies can stand on clouds," said Rainbow Dash.

"Double D, I'm so sorry about almost removing your hat, I want to make it up to you! You can sleep over at the Carousel Boutique tonight."

"Um, thank you…" said Edd uncertainly.

"Big Ed here can stay with me and Macintosh. Maybe he can help around the farm tomorrow."

"Yep! I will be a snug as a bug on a rug next to a slug!" said Ed happily.

There was an awkward moment between them all, as they didn't know what to say. Finally, Double D broke the ice.

"So, it looks like another Mis-edventure for Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, right?"

"More like Ed, Edd, 'n Pony!" said Ed.

"Hey, Ed, you dropped something!" exclaimed Eddy. Ed looked around until he got the joke. He laughed, which soon spread to all the others. So as they finished laughing, they waved each other farewell and waited to see what the Eds would do next day. They seemed mischievous, but it wouldn't be that must trouble…

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah ha! A cliffhanger! But before I continue, let me address some questions you probably have for me:<strong>

**Q1: Can Ed even read or use the computer?**

**A: Well, the internet is simple today, and he seemed to read his report card well enough, so yes, Ed can read, just if he really wants to, like to pull off comedic effect.**

**Q2: Will him knowing 'Cupcakes' or other MLP related items ruin the story?**

**A: I most certainly hope not! Let us not forget, Big Ole Ed is quite forgetful, and if he does remember Cupcakes, he'll try to remove it from his mind through self-cranial infliction. ( e.g. hurt his head.)**

**Q3: Have you ever read Cupcakes?**

**A: Well, um, I clicked on the link and read a few paragraphs, but didn't reach the, um, gorey parts. I'll probably have to fully read it someday, but hey, if I can watch HTF, than I can read Cupcakes.**

**Q4: Do you support Edd/E-**

**A: NO! NO, NOT AT ALL! I purely did the kiss so Ed can blow Double D up like a balloon like in that one episode. In this story, Ed and Double D are just friends. In fact, Edd tries to forget the incident as soon as possible. So no M/M pairings. But I never said there **_**weren't **_**going to be pairings, did I? Hehehe, just to leave you all on that little note…**

**Also, the Eds are aware they are in a story/show. So does Pinkie Pie. So get ready for so fourth wall demolition!**

**Review, for this makes me very happy, and when I'm happy, I write more. Win-win for all of us, huh? **


	3. Wake Up and Smell the Ed

**You know, I wasn't actually going to create a EEnE crossover at first. I was actually thinking of doing a My Little Pony and HTF crossover, but decided to do this story since it would get boring saying, "The large anvil fell on Applejack's head, turning it into a fine red paste." Er, sorry if I just made you queasy, but you get the idea.**

**I've also released a Pinkazoid Fanfic for whoever wants to look at it. Why am I telling you this? Well, because I have to make an intro and rise up the word count to at least 1,000 words each chapter, so yeah.**

**Also, I dedicate this chapter to Rock Raider, who somehow predicted the future. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go brainstorm. *goes off mumbling to myself* Reviewer… knows what I'm going to do next… have to think outside the box… mmm, Taco Bell…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or EEnE.**

* * *

><p>Rarity had just had the most wonderful dream. In it, she had designed the most wonderful outfit, one that would put other designers to shame! Princess Celestia personally wore it, and she herself, Rarity, was known throughout the world as the supreme dress maker and designer!<p>

So Rarity was a little peeved when she finally woke up, but reassured herself that one day, this dream would be a reality. So, putting on he robe and slippers, she descended downstairs to her workshop. When she got there, however, something was off. Maybe it was all the labels.

Yep, from here to there labels could be found on anything and everything. Examples included _Mannequins _and _Mirror_. Though some ponies would be peeved by this, Rarity actually liked that Edd was organized with his surroundings. But she _would _have to peel them off later. The labels would just look horrible for her boutique!

As she wondered where Double D could have gone, her answer came from the kitchen… in the worst way possible.

"Cutie Mark Breakfast Bringer Go-whoa!" said the voice of her little sister, and thankfully _only _from her little sister. A moment latter, she heard a crash and a yelp and rushed to her kitchen to find out what happened.

Needless to say, she was not pleased at what she saw.

Both Sweetie Belle and Edd were lying on the floor, though Edd was more noticeable of the two: he had orange juice, cereal, and two pieces of buttered toast stuck in his fur. Rarity glared angrily at her little sister.

"Oops," said Sweetie Belle. She chuckled nervously and tried to get out of the kitchen, but was blocked by Rarity.

"And where do you think _you _are going, missy? Mm?" Rarity asked in her 'border lining on anger voice'.

"Well, I was just trying to make breakfast for our friend from a different dimension here," replied Sweetie Belle, suddenly finding the white tiles very interesting.

"I know you mean well bu- hey, wait, how do you know he's not from here?"

Sweetie Belle took out a bandana out of nowhere and tied it around her head.

"Cutie Mark Stealth Commandos!" she said, striking a pose. Rarity facehoof'd at her sister's actions. She took a deep breath to clear out her anger.

"Okay, Sweetie Belle, while I escort Double D to the bathroom, I want you to clean up this mess. I expect this kitchen to be spotless when I get back, _alright_?"

Sweetie Belle pulled a mop and bucket from off screen. "Cutie Mark Kitchen Cleaner… begin!"

As Rarity rolled her eyes, she escorted Double D. As he exited, he scraped of the butter toast from his coat and threw it away in the trash, unknowingly creating a great disturbance somewhere else…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed screamed as he woke up. He had sweat running down him and was breathing heavily. He looked around to see where he was. He was in a barn, sleeping on some hay. Applejack apologized for not having enough room in her house, but it was alright for Ed. And, speak of the devil, Applejack appeared at the door to the barn, her face full of panic.

"Whoa, whoa, what's wrong, Big Ed?" she asked the shivering colt.

"I…I f-felt a disturbance… in the butter toast…"

"…What?" she asked him, panic quickly turning to confusion. "Know what, never mind. Since yer up, we could use some help on th' farm."

Ed panted like a dog as he ran out the barn. Applejack had to sprint to keep up. Suddenly, Ed stopped when he was in front of Big Macintosh, causing Applejack to slam into him.

"You okay there, littl' sis?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just fine," she said he she rubbed her head. Getting up, she saw that Apple Bloom was behind Big Mac.

"Hey, Ed, is it true yer from another 'di-mens-ion?'" asked Apple Bloom. As Ed nodded, Applejack looked at her sister questionably.

"Now wait a darn minute, where'd you hear that at?" asked Applejack. Apple Bloom introduced her to the 'Cutie Mark Stealth Commandos' gig. As Big Mac and Applejack rolled their eyes, Ed clapped (cloppe- no, wait, that's for another term that I cannot publicly state.)

"Alright, Ed, here's how ya applebuck," said Applejack as she went up to a random apple tree. Figuring out where the best spot to hit it was, she bucked it hard. She was rewarded with the apples falling in already prepared baskets, falling into neat piles. Big Mac was up next, and as his sister before him, he was rewarded with the juicy red fruits. Apple Bloom tried to kick down the next apples, but she was far too small to triumph against the large tree, barely even shaking it. She huffed and got in line with the other Apples.

"Come on, Big Ed, try it right out!" goaded Applejack. Ed narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue out the corner of his mouth. With a "Hi-yah!", Ed bucked the tree really hard. In fact, _too _hard.

The Apple family (minus Grandma Smith) watched as the tree was knocked over, knocking into another tree and thus knocking it down, and so on and so on. As it neared the end of available trees in the row, the last tree spun over and knocked down the tree next to it, thus continuing the pattern. It didn't stop until a very large field of apple trees had fallen down.

"Did I win?" asked Ed, hugging himself.

Needless to say, the Apple trio was shocked. Their jaws hanged open, and Big Macintosh's wheat spring was on the ground. A fly flew into Apple Bloom's mouth, where she accidentally swallowed it. Applejack whistled at Ed's display of strength.

"Yeah, you certainly did…" She noticed that the trees had been upturned by the roots, which means they could be put back. She breathed a sigh of relief at this fortunate event.

"Alright, hows the plow sound instead?" she asked Ed. He clapped happily at this turn of events.

"Big Mac, c'n you put these back up?" she asked her big bro. He nodded slowly, still in shock from the whole thing. Apple Bloom also agreed to help, hoping to get her 'Tree Replanter' cutie mark.

Which leaves us with the story of Eddy and Rainbow Dash… Ed, would you be so kind as to do a scene transaction?

"Sure thing, Mr. Cannox!" he said, much to the confusion to the Apple family. He pulled at the edge of the screen with his teeth, bringing us to our last Ed.

Rainbow Dash was silently tiptoeing down her own hallway, wearing a scary monster mask on her face. Hey, Pinkie Pie threw parties for new ponies, she threw pranks.

She eventually reached the extra guest room she gave Eddy. As she silently opened the door, she saw he was still asleep, back turned to her. She bit her bottom lip as to suppress a giggle. She crept up to him, silent as a church mouse. His bed was next to a window, shining the morning light down upon him, like a beacon of innocence…

Oh, this was _perfect_.

She reached one arm across the bed, taking a hold of his shoulder. She turned him over to face him… but got quite the shock.

"BOOGA BOO- wait, huh?" she said, taking off her mask to see if she was seeing things clearly. It wasn't Eddy, but a stuffed figure of Eddy, with button eyes and a little tongue hanging out of its mouth. However, she was soon due to receive another nasty surprise.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" said the real Eddy, jumping in from the window. Rainbow Dash was so surprise she crashed half-way through the ceiling, her tail and legs dangling in Eddy's room and her torso, head, and arms resting on the floor in her kitchen.

"Hehe, got you good, didn't I Dash?" asked Eddy, chuckling all the while.

"Yeah, you did," she admitted. Then her tone turned more serious. "Now, would you kindly pull me out?"

"Sure," said Eddy, still chuckling. Jumping up and grabbing her legs, their combined weight was enough for Rainbow Dash to fall out of the hole, landing on her soft cloud floor.

"You have to wake up REALLY early in the morning to fool me," said Eddy, giggling while pointing a hoof at Rainbow Dash.

"I can see that…" she said, cracking her neck. She then looked up at the hole in her ceiling.

"Well, we won't be having breakfast here today," said Rainbow Dash stated.

"Why?" asked Eddy. Dash simply pointed a hoof at the hole.

"Ah, that'll buff right out," Eddy dismissed with a wave of his hoof. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this, but the real reason she wanted to get out was so she could test Eddy's flight abilities. He was pretty good at it, saying that the Eds were 'Whizzes at flight." ("And a generous gift of sudden flight knowledge from the author," he added under his breath.) But she wanted to see what he could fully do. So with a "Catch me if you can!" she flew out the door, Eddy in tow. And with Eddy pulling the scene behind him, we switch back to our now cleaned up Double D…

"Oh, Double D, I am _soooo _sorry for how my sister acted," said Rarity, towel around her head, suggesting to a recent shower. "Please forgive me."

Double D waved a hoof in dismissal. "She was only trying to be a good guest, and for that, I hold her to no jurisdiction."

Rarity breathed a sigh of relief. They again entered the kitchen, where Sweetie Belle had made everything spotless.

"Okay, young madme, now that the kitchen is cleaned up, what do you say to our guest?"

"I'm sorry I accidently spilt orange juice on you," she said, giving him the puppy dog look all the while.

"Dawwwwwwwww!" Double D couldn't resist her natural pony cuteness (after all, who could?) He shook his head to clear off some of the warm fuzzies that were threatening to close of his higher brain functions.

"Apology accepted," said Double D.

"Alright, Belle, I'm heading out with my friend here," Rarity said as she and Double D headed out the front door. "I want you to peel off all the labels you find, and then you can hang out with your friends."

"Where are you going?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Rarity turned back to her little sister and mouthed out two words: '_Pinkie Pie'_. Sweetie Belle paused for a moment, digesting what was said, until she giggled upon realizing what she meant. But she quickly remembered the task set before her and started to (gently) rip off all the labels in the store. Rarity shut the door behind them before Double D could question what just happened.

"So… what's with the stickers?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, sorry about that, but I cannot sleep in an unlabeled environment. Well, I have before, but I was extremely fatigued by pervious actions."

As they walked through Ponyville, Double D couldn't help but feel that Rarity was hiding something from him. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in anymore; he needed to now where Rarity was leading him.

"Um, excuse me Rarity," he asked politely. "Do we have plans, or are we simply walking around with no location in mind?"

"No, we're just passing the time," said Rarity as she looked up at where the sun was (which, as your kindergarten teacher probably told you, you should NOT do).

'_Noon should be enough time for her to get ready…' _she thought.

So Double D and Rarity walked and walked and walked and walked…

Alright, this is getting boring. You wouldn't mind if I switch back to Ed, would you, Double D?

"Not at all," he replied.

"What?" asked Rarity, not exactly hearing what the red pony said.

"Nothing…" he said. As she turned around, he pulled out a new screen, showing us Ed and Big Macintosh in a big dirt field, with Ed in a harness.

"Alright, Ed," said Big Mac as he hooked Ed up to the plow. "It's simple. You run down that there row, turn 'round, and repeat till there's no more room. Ya think you can handle that?"

Ed nodded happily and sped off. And when I mean sped, I _mean _sped off! Whereas it would have taken Big Mac about an hour to do a single row, Ed was done in seconds, and was coming back for more.

"That's good, Ed, but slow it down there a bit- hey!" Big Mac shouted as Ed accidently sprayed him with mud as the green stallion was coming around the bend. His right side was now completely covered in mud. Wiping it off his face, Macintosh shook his head and followed Ed from around the field.

Ed was getting near to the end, so it was time to stop. "Okay, Ed, you can stop now. Ed…Ed…ED!" Macintosh shouted, finally getting Ed to stop. Unfortunately, Ed was pulling the plow so hard that it continued onward, ramming and taking Ed and Big Macintosh passengers on its big…metal…thingie. And it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" asked Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup," Ed answered.

Apple Bloom, who was nearby when all this happened, gasped at her brother's misfortune.

"Don't worry, bro!" she shouted at the fleeting figure of the plow. "I'll get help!"

However, before she could do that, Sweetie Belle trotted up to her.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, guess what!" said Sweetie Belle. She whispered into Apple Bloom's ear, whose face quickly turned from fear to delight.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" said Apple Bloom. "Let's go tell Scootaloo!"

They quickly ran off to find their winged friend, Apple Bloom quickly forgetting her big bro's predicament.

…

…

…

Oh, wait, there's no one to take us to another scene. Um, let me put a line below.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I thought Gilda was mean, but those Kankers… you have to live within a five mile radius of them? Amazing. And if my big brother acted like that, I might have turned out like you…no offence, of course.<p>

"None taken," said Eddy, lying on a cloud while Dash hovered around him. "And what, you had two older brothers?"

"Yeah, but they were pretty nice to me, except for the occasional prank. Which reminds me, what was that scam you said 'failed so horribly, horribly wrong'?"

"Hey, you wanna break up our friendship that fast?" Eddy asked her, pointing a hoof at her. "Let's just say things did _not _turn out as planned. But hey, we made up, got free jawbreakers, and I keep scamming them…though nothing seriously bad, like…that. But hey, that Sonic Rainboom thing of yours sounds cool."

However, before Rainbow Dash could boast and brag, she heard a familiar voice from below calling out to her.

"Who's that?" asked Eddy, looking down at the little pony on the scooter.

"My number one fan, Scootaloo!" beamed Rainbow Dash proudly.

"Scootaloo, huh? You know, the more names I hear about in this 'Equestria', the more I think that you guys life will be determined by it."

"Mmmm…you right," said Rainbow Dash, then sped off to her fan. Rolling his eyes, Eddy followed after her.

"So, Scoot, what's the news?" Rainbow asked the addressed mare.

"Well, I kinda 'heard' from Apple Bloom that we have someponies from another world. Isn't he one?" Scoot pointed to Eddy, who was floating beside Rainbow Dash.

"Yep. I'm 100% per Eddy, baby, and don't you forget it."

Rainbow Dashed smirked. "Yeah, well, I'm 20% cooler than you." However, whereas other ponies would have stopped as soon as Dash used her catchphrase, Eddy decided to be the one.

"Yeah, well, I'm 21% more cooler than that."

Scootaloo's and Rainbow Dash's eyebrows nearly flew off their faces as they heard what Eddy declared. Him, cooler than Rainbow Dash? Ain't gonna happen.

"Did I say 20%? I meant _40%_."

Eddy was not one to easily admit defeat, so he fought on.

"Well, I'm 100% cooler!

"I'm 200% plus infinity!

"I'm 200% plus _two _infinities!"

"I'm 200% plus infinity _times _infinity!"

Darn! Multiplication, Eddy's weakness…along with math itself.

However (am I saying that a lot in this chapter?), before Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo could celebrate her victory over Eddy, an unexpected thing happened: a plow came rushing through, with Ed and Big Macintosh on the front.

"What was that all about?" asked Rainbow Dash, who wasn't sure of what she saw.

"Eh, just Ed being Ed," Eddy replied. "Say, you guys can live through an extreme injury with only a couple of scratches, right?"

Before Rainbow Dash could tell Eddy that _most _of them couldn't, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom came up to Scootaloo.

"Hey, Scootaloo, we've been looking al' over fer yah," said Apple Bloom.

"What for?" Scootaloo asked. Seeing Eddy flying above them, Sweetie Belle whispered in Scootaloo's ear, who in turn, whispered in Rainbow Dash's ear. Rainbow Dash gasped at this knowledge.

"Oh man, I totally forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Eddy.

"Um…nothing!" said Rainbow Dash, a big fake smile plastered all over her face. "Um, but, I just remembered, I need some cupcakes from Sugercube Corner! Race ya there!" With that, she took off.

"What's with that girl?' he asked, by grudgingly went after her.

"Come on, guys!" said Scootaloo. "We better get there fast."

Wait, before you go, can you do me a favor?

"Whoa, who 'n tarnation was that?" said Apple Bloom, looking around for the mysterious voice.

It's me, the author. Say, could you gals pull on your right? Yeah, that's it. Now tug…good, now we're in the other scene. This one shows Double D and Rarity in front of the Sugercube Corner.

"Rarity, why are we waiting? We were walking all over the place for the whole morning, when suddenly you just wanted to wait by the Sugercube Corner." Double D squinted his eyes. "Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"Oh, of course not, honey," Rarity lied. "We just need to wait for _somepony _that doesn't keep track of time…ah, here they are."

Rainbow Dash and Eddy appeared, the latter out of breath.

"Will you please…slow down before I…have a…heart attack?" Eddy huffed, green tongue panting.

"What's with your tongue?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Kids are always eating things that are turning their tongues a different color," Double D explained.

"Alright, now, where's Ed?" asked Rarity.

"Oh, he's coming, all right," said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, let's not waste any more time, then," said Rarity, and opened the door. The Eds peered inside and…

"**SURPRISE**!" screamed Pinkie Pie, along with most of Ponyville. Inside was a party- all of it meant for the Eds.

"Awesome!" shouted Eddy.

"Oh my gosh, I am _soooo_ glad you guys came, 'cause I forgot to throw you a party yesterday, which isn't like me, and it was getting late, so I decided to make it up to the thr-" she stopped here to take a Ed count. "Wait, where's Ed?"

"Oh, he'll be here," said Eddy. On the exact moment, the plow crashed through the wall, flinging Ed and Big Macintosh off. Ed was plunged in the ground, where he proclaimed, "I think I hit a pipe". Big Mac was flung to where the 'pin-the-tail-on-the-pony' was. Ironically, Applejack, who was blindfolded, stuck a pin into his backside.

Which, as you imagine, isn't pretty.

Taking a few seconds to realize that was her dear brother screaming, Applejack rapidly took off her blindfold.

"Don't worry, bro!" she called out to the pair of red legs sticking out of the wall. "I'll get ya outta thar!"

With Fluttershy's help, Applejack managed to pull Big Macintosh out of the wall, who, in turn, pulled Ed out of the floor.

"Look, wasn't that a Big Mac attack?" said Eddy in a deadpan voice. "I don't have to use that joke ever again, right, author?"

Nah, not unless the situation calls for it.

"In that case…" said Eddy, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and putting them on his face. "Let's mumbo!"

And until late into the night, the Eds had the time of their lives. Ed ate cupcakes (though he checked to see if Rainbow Dash was okay before he did so), Edd talked among the more intellectual ponies, and Eddy plain boogied down.

"Hey, has anyone seen Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I haven't seen hide or hair of that pony since yesterday."

"I think she's still in the library," replied Rarity.

"Now what could she be doing there?" asked Applejack. "I know she's still learning 'bout friendship, but this isn't like her…"

"Oh! Oh! Investigation!" said Pinkie Pie, running to Twilight's house. Shrugging their shoulders, the rest of the Mane 6 (bum-bum, tsh) followed her. The Eds, not ones to be denied of what was going on, followed them too.

When they got to Twilight's door, they heard a ruckus going on inside. However, instead of politely knocking, as Pinkie Pie should have, she instead charged through the door. They were _not _expecting what they saw.

The Library was a mess. Books were everywhere, whether they were stacked, looked like they had been flung, or were hanging off the railing. And in the middle of this manuscript cataclysm was the purple pony herself, Twilight Sparkle.

"Come on Spike, come on!" she said to her buried assistant, her mane frizzled and her right eye twitching. "We _have_ to find a substitute for the spell! I can't tell Princess Celestia that-" She suddenly noticed the array of ponies at her doorstep. Weakly smiling, she combed her mane with her hoof.

"Oh, hi…guys." A moment's silence. "So, um, what brings you guys here? Need to check out a book? Just check out any of them!" She said, spreading her arms out to the collection of books she was waist deep in. Suddenly, Spike popped out off the mess, and glared at Twilight.

"Twi, tell them the truth…"

"What's tha' matter, Sugercube?" asked Applejack.

Twilight sighed in defeat. "Well, um, you know how I _really _liked books when I was under Princess Celestia's tutoring? Well, um, she had a personal collection that she showed me, and that…" she had ended up whispering in a voice smaller than Fluttershy's own.

"What was that, dearie?" asked Rarity.

"I said, that book…" she mumbled off again.

"Come again?" asked Applejack.

"That book was…"

"One more time," asked Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, Twilight lunged forward and clung to Double D's neck as though her life depended on it.

"**THAT BOOK WAS PRIVATE PROPERTY OF CELSTIA, AND I TOOK IT WITH ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!" **she shouted, weeping into Double D's mane. Double D, though struggling to breathe, brushed her mane to calm her down.

"There…there…" said Double D through gasps. "Everything will…be alright…"

"**NO IT WON'T**!" she replied back, weeping even harder.

"Aw, let Ed hug those tears away, missy," he said, ripping her off of Double  
>D (he greedily took a breath of air). Hugging her tightly like a big teddy bear that he won at carnival, the sound of bones crushing could be heard.<p>

"O-okay, Ed, I'm good!" she gasped, slipping out of his grasp. Taking a few deep breaths, she composed herself.

"Okay, m-maybe you guys are right. I mean, w-what's the worse that could happen?"

"She could banish you!" shouted Ed.

"Or lock you up…" pondered Double D out loud.

"Or banish you and lock you up in the place she banished you to!" completed Eddy.

Twilight made a sound similar to 'nnnnahhhhh', and she would have fainted if not for the quick interdiction of Pinkie Pie.

"Ah, come on, Twi, we'll defend you! That's what's friends are for, anyway!" The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement.

"Y-you're right," said Twilight, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I just have to stand up and take the consequences."

She took a deep breath and said, "Spike, take a-"

"All ready on it!" said Spike, parchment and quill out.

Twilight gulped and continued.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I hate to inform you that I have committed a-no, several- terrible atrocities. You see, the day I left for Ponyville I also took with me your very special spell book, which was part of your special collection you let me look at and borrow, but only for an extended amount of time. But now, the book has been burned, but not before I read off a special teleportation spell. I have accidentally brought creatures from another world here (though it seems they were transformed into ponies upon arriving), and now they have no way of getting back home. Please, though you may lock me up, or banish me, or lock me up in the place you banished me to, I plead that you help these new ponies called Ed, Edd, and Eddy. _

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Let me just send it off," he said, after rolling it up and stamping it with the official seal. He opened his mouth wide…

"Oh, what's this?" asked Ed, appearing in front of Spike. It was too late for Spike to stop. He blew magical fire not only on the scroll, but on Ed too, whisking them off to Celestia…hopefully.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia, Goddess of the Sun and Co-ruler of all Equestria, was currently relaxing by the fireplace while her sister raised the moon. Yes, being an immortal figure of power did have it challenges, but simple moments like this made them all melt away. She breathed in the purity of this moment, while letting her mind wander.<p>

'_I have not received a letter about friendship from Twilight Sparkle for some time,' _she thought to herself. She then shrugged her shoulders. _'Some days are less eventful than others. A letter will be sure to turn up eventually…'_

And, speak of the Nightmare Moon, a letter from her foremost student had just popped in! But as she had just unrolled it, another thing started to materialize into the room. Celestia was confused. Was this another letter?

Nope, not at all. For a big, green pony had just appeared, upside down in the air. Then, gravity took hold of him, and he plummeted into the floor, hind legs sticking out. Celestia, generally worried about this colt, raised him out of the hole using her telekinesis. She was met with a very wide grin.

"Hello, my name is Ed."

* * *

><p>The Mane ponies were standing around the library, waiting (and pleading) for their green tinged friend to show up. Double D was especially worried.<p>

"Oh dear," he said, pacing around the room. "What if he merged with the letter and his skin is now pure paper? Or, or, only some of him made it through? What if he's out there, all alone, without anyone to guide him?"

"Shesh, Double D, calm down," said Eddy. "Ed has been through worse. He'll come through."

And on that exact moment, Ed appeared, letter in mouth like a good dog.

"Whoof!" he barked, dropping the letter at Twilight's fore hooves. Hesitantly, she opened it up and began to read.

_To my faithful student,_

_You do not have any reason for fear. Yes, that book __**was **__part of my private collection, but books are so much more useful when their knowledge is actually applied, no? Though you are powerfully skilled in magic, I would wait a few years until you try a spell of that size ever again._

_However, with your 'Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy' problem (Ed told me they always replaced and with 'n), I am afraid there is some bad news. You see, that book had a multitude of spells that were so complex that __**I**__ had to write it down to remember it. While I try to remember the incantation, try to make friends with the Eds. Perhaps they could teach you more about the magic of friendship._

_Your mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S. Please do keep an eye on Ed, would you? The transfer process seems to have scrambled him a bit…or was he always like this? In that case, keep a closer eye on him._

Twilight let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Whew, I thought I was a goner there."

"Ed," said Eddy, "what's one plus one?"

Ed thought this over for a bit. "The answer is Q, my dear friends."

"If anything, I think the flame thingie made him smarter," he said, looking over to Double D.

"Well, if we are here for the duration of until this Princess can remember her spell, then I suggest…" he yawned loudly, which in turn caused Applejack to yawn, which caused Pinkie Pie to yawn, and yeah you already know where I'm going with this.

"…I suggest we retreat into our beds for tonight." said Double D.

"Alright, but can you come back here as soon as you can? I think maybe we can create a potion to help the Princess remember the incantation."

"Will do," said Double D, saluting her. As each pony left for their homes, a song could be heard in the background. But only to the person reading this, of course. *

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy; Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…ahhhhhh…_

_Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Eddy: I wake up and wonder what my scams will be!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Seeing suckers as far as the eye can see!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Edd: Building gadgets,_

_Ed: Lots of puns!_

_Edd: Causing mischief,_

_Eddy: Hey, what could go wrong?_

_Edd: Getting jawbreakers_

_Ed: Ain't no easy feat!_

_Eddy: And hilarious hijinks make it all complete!_

_The Eds: Yeah!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…_

_Eddy: Hanging out with my very best friends…_

*_Sung to the tune of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again everybody! Wow, by what my Word Count is telling me, this chapter is 6,000+ words long! Holy guacamole! Then again, I'm thinking that maybe most of it is filler anyway…<strong>

**Any who, I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and the song that came with it. I'll hope that you'll stick around for the next chapter, especially if I've posted it by the time you're reading this!**

**-Your faithful author, Cannox 0**

**P.S. Try to spot a special character!**

**P.P.S. Rainbow Dash's two older brothers (totally fan made) are Spectrum, the eldest, and Prysm, the middle child. All I can tell you about them is that due to an accident with an auto gyro and lightning, whenever Prysm steps outside, a small storm cloud follows him! Will this have to due with anything in the story? Mmm…maybe I'll use him later.**

**P.P.P.S. P.S. means post service.**

**P.P.P.P.S. So would this mean post post post post service?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. There is no longer any reason for me to keep writing in this chapter anymore. Good-bye. **


	4. Oh, Here We Go Edgain

**Hello, everybody (and pony) who's reading this. I hope you're still reading this (and if you're not: GET OVER HERE!) But, seriously, I do hope that you enjoy the feature presentation. There's not anything else I want to add, so, um…enjoy.**

**Oh, and AwkwardVulpix, sorry about breaking reality. Hehe…well, at least you can visit them whenever you want to, right? **

**Disclaimer: EEnE were created by Danny Antonucci****, and although My Little Pony was created by someone from Hasbro a long time ago, it only became popular with the help of ****Lauren Faust.**

* * *

><p><em>Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy; Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…ahhhhhh…<em>

_Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Eddy: I wake up and wonder what my scams will be!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Seeing suckers as far as the eye can see!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Edd: Building gadgets,_

_Ed: Lots of puns!_

_Edd: Causing mischief,_

_Eddy: Hey, what could go wrong?_

_Edd: Getting jawbreakers_

_Ed: Ain't no easy feat!_

_Eddy: And hilarious hijinks make it all complete!_

_The Eds: Yeah!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…_

_Eddy: Hanging out with my very best friends…_

We start out his chapter with the Eds, side by side, flank by flank, as they trotted down the streets of Equestria. Though the streets were filled with the chatter of happy friends, our own trio was strangely quiet. That is, until Double D decided to speak up.

"Um, Eddy…" Double D began.

"Yeah?" asked Eddy, peering over to Edd.

"Yes, well, um…you-we, I mean, seem to be adapting to our new bodies quite easily."

"Yeah, it gets pretty easy once you get into it. How about you Ed, how are you holding up?"

"I feel so soft, like the moss on my bed," Ed said, disgusting Edd and Eddy.

"Yes, well, um…" Eddy could have sworn he saw Double D blush under his red coat. "You must have noticed that most ponies, including us, are not clothed, correct."

"Yeahhh…" Eddy was beginning to worry of where this topic was going.

"Well… have you noticed an absence of something important?" Ed and Eddy looked at their big brained college with confusion.

"Like, what?"

Double D blushed even deeper. "Um, something…between the flanks?"

Eddy suddenly wanted this conversation to end. "Nope. Not going to go there."

"But Eddy, you must be a least wondering on how they-"

"NO!"

"But how do they re-"

"Not listening! Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa!" Eddy shouted, covering his ears with his hooves. As Double D tried to get him to listen to his theories while Ed tried to look away from this scene, Twilight and Fluttershy came up to them.

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" asked Twilight in a totally innocent voice. The Eds paused in their bickering to look at her.

"Um…nothing?" the three Eds answered her. Wishing to get off topic, Eddy looked at Fluttershy.

"Hey, Shy!" Eddy said, pulling her close with his arm. "Haven't seen you in a while, and that's not just because your name was only mentioned, like, twice in the previous chapter!"

'_What?' _thought Fluttershy, be instead she said, "I-it's nice to see you guys too."

"So, Double D, are you coming to my house to look for that potion recipe?"

"Of course, Twilight," said Double D as he left his little group and followed Twilight to her house.

"Hey, Einstein," Eddy called after his departing friend, "search up a book if you're so interested. Or maybe a _magazine_." Edd trotted even faster away from his laughing friend hoping that his coat covered up the blushes.

After the laughter died out, Ed asked Eddy a question. "Oh boy oh boy oh boy, what are we going to do today Eddy!"

Realization hit Eddy like a train wreck.

"I…don't know," said Eddy, staring blankly into the distance. Fluttershy used this opportunity to escape from Eddy's grasp.

"But Eddy, you're the man with the plan!" Ed stated. "Eddy without scams is like Ed without gravy! Double D without his hat! Butter without toast!"

"But what's the point?" he asked Ed. "There's no jawbreakers to buy here, and I found out that these 'bits' are just lousy coins that look like gold, so there's no use taking them back with us. And with Rainbow Dash doing her weather patrol thing and Applejack giving you a 'vacation', we've got nothing to do!" Putting an arm to his forehead, Eddy leaned against Ed. "Once again, we are doomed to boredom."

However, his eye was quickly caught by a commotion by Sugercube Corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were talking to a colt with a construction hat as his cutie mark. He was staring at the hole in the wall from yesterday, nodding his head to what the couple was saying.

"What's he doin' there?" Eddy asked, pointing a hoof at the colt.

"Oh, he's probably there to fix the hole," Fluttershy answered in her tiny voice. "Though, it'll drain a lot of their sales money…"

Inspiration hit Eddy like a sandbox falling from the sky.

"That's it!" he yelled, scaring Fluttershy. "We'll scam ponies and give the money to Mr. and Mrs. Cake! We'll be like that Robin fella: scam from the richer than us and give it to the po-er, I mean, average people. And the people _love _the humble type!" Eddy reached to put an arm around Ed, only to find he was no longer there.

"Where'd ya go?" he asked the air where his friend once stood. Meanwhile, Ed had trotted over to Sugercube Corner to get a closer look at the mess he had made. Finding a piece of derby that looked rather delicious, Ed licked his lips and picked it up.

"Oh, no, dearie, don't eat-***CRUNCH***- that…" Mrs. Cake finished as Ed ate the whole thing. He was quickly pulled back by Eddy, who was wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Ed, that's it! What better way to start our scamming than with our very first scam ever! Quick, Ed, we need supplies!" With that, Eddy pulled Ed off screen, leaving Fluttershy behind. However, before the bashful pegasus pony could return back home, Eddy came back and wrapped an arm around her.

"We need someone to replace Double D!" Eddy explained as he made off with her, pulling her into their antics.

* * *

><p>As Double D walked into the Library, he saw that it was thankfully cleaned up since the last time he was here.<p>

"Alright, now, what would memory recalling recipes be in?" Twilight said as she scanned the bookshelves for the correct book. "Supernatural? Mmm…maybe." She pulled off some books by using her telekinesis.

"Now, Double D, help me look for…" When she looked at Edd, he was giving her the 'that's disturbing' look.

"Um, something wrong?" she asked her red friend.

"H-how are you doing that?" he asked, pointing at the floating textbooks.

Twilight Sparkle giggled at her friend's question. "It's magic."

Double D looked like he just got slapped. "What! Magic! Preposterous! I refuse to believe in such absurd fantasies!"

Now it was Twilight's turn to look offended. "Are you serious? Didn't I say I used a spell to bring you guys here! And how do you explain Celestia raising the sun every morning?"

Double D's jaw dropped. "WHAT? That's…impossible! The earth is _millions _of kilometers away from the sun, thus giving it the appearance that the sun is traveling across the sky! It isn't because someone lifts it up!"

"You're just closed minded!" shouted Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, so now it's wrong to stop believing in what you can't prove?"

"Yeah!" Twilight responded.

"Really?" Double D countered.

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

Spike was watching the whole thing like a tennis match, pupils darting back and fourth between the two unicorns. Shrugging his shoulders, he took out a folding chair and a box of popcorn and watched the show.

"This is pretty good," he said to no one in particular, cramming popcorn in his mouth.

"Yep," answered Pinkie Pie, sitting on a folding chair next to him. Grabbing a hoof-full of popcorn, she popped it into her mouth and chewed loudly.

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Really?"

"Ye- wait, what are you doing here, Pinkie Pie?"

"I forget…" Pinkie Pie slowly said, tapping her hoof against her chin. Then she remembered.

"Oh, I remember!" she said (didn't I just say that?) "There's something going on in the middle of town! You guys HAVE to come!"

Before they could even utter a syllable, Pinkie Pie grabbed them and carried them out the door. Spike, not wanting to miss out on the action, followed them outside and, remembering to close the door, chased after the three ponies.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Pinkie Pie, what is this?" Twilight asked, looking up at a stage. On it were Ed and Eddy, with Fluttershy beneath holding out a glass jar, which several ponies were putting bits in.<p>

"Shh!' Pinkie Pie hushed them. "This is the best part!"

"Friends! Ponies! Pegeauses!" Eddy shouted to the crowd below. Fluttershy flew up and whispered in Eddy's ear before flying back down. "Pegasi, I mean. Gaze upon Bottomless Ed! Now, after rock, stone, and baked bads, what else do you think this amazing thing of nature can stomach? I'll tell you…"

Suddenly, Eddy pulled a mattress out of nowhere. "Behold, a mattress! Will Bottomless Ed be able to handle it, all in one bite? Of course! Please direct your tips to Fluttershy."

"Um…hi," whispered Fluttershy, raising a hoof.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Pfft, like that's possible. That mattress is several times the size his mouth. Even if Ed was a snake he wouldn't…be…able…to…" she was silenced, as was the entire crowd, when Ed was wrapped around the mattress, shoving it down his throat. After this disgusting scene was done, Ed was still his normal size and was wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh dear!" Rarity exclaimed, beginning to faint. Instantly, Spike was there with a pillow for her pretty little head to fall on. Meanwhile, Lotus and Aloe freaked out and ran back to their spa, going to steam out that memory from their heads. Several more ponies went to trashcans to vomit into them (which, Double D noted, was impossible: horses cannot puke).

"But-but that's impossible!" Twilight exclaimed. "It stretches the borders of pony biology to new levels!"

Double D shrugged. "He does that all the time. It stops becoming weird after a while."

Twilight glared at Double D. "Oh, so you don't believe what you can't prove, but yet you just let it slide when your friend eats a whole mattress? That-that's like-"

"What happened when you tried to explain my Pinkie Sense?" asked Pinkie Pie.

Twilight let out all her anger with a sigh. "Alright, here's the deal: if I can teach you how to use telekinesis, will you accept that magic exist?"

Double D thought this through. "Alright, I accept this challenge." With a hoofshake, they made their way to the Library.

Meanwhile, as the crowd was departing, Eddy was staring closely at the jar. So much money, all his! It seemed to be calling to Eddy...

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake are going to be so happy!" Ed exclaimed, looking over Eddy to stare at the jar. He turned his head to look at Eddy's face. "Will the wall taste as good as before?"

"Um…about that…" said Eddy, backing away from Ed only to run into Fluttershy.

"Um, Eddy, I thought we were going to give it to the Cakes so they could fix their wall?" Fluttershy questioned. Wait. Fix…fix…

"THAT'S IT!" Eddy shouted. "Instead of paying someone else, the Cakes could just hire us for free! They get the wall, we keep the money, and everyone lives happily ever."

"It's everypony…" whispered Fluttershy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," responded Eddy. "Ed, get some costumes. We gotta be dressed for success, after all!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Twilight's humble abode, Double D was looking at a Horse anatomy textbook…and, if one was looking closely enough, they could see him blushing behind his red coat.<p>

"Oh, so _that's _how it works!" said Double D, looking even closer to the book.

Twilight came down from above. "So, Double D, first we need to-"

"NOTHING!" Double D shouted, throwing the anatomy book across the room, where it hit Spike in the back of the head. Rubbing his sore spot, Spike glanced at the page Double D was on…and immediately put it back on the shelf.

"Um…okay?" Twilight responded. She cleared her throat. "So, as I was saying before, first we need to practice on small objects. Take, for example, this pebble." She held said pebble in her hoof.

"A pebble?" Double D questioned. "Well, it's always good to cover the basics, I guess…"

"Alright, annnnnd…begin!" Twilight threw the pebble underhand-er, underhoofed, and Double D closed his eyes and focused his mind on it. Focus…focusssssss…

A light tap on his head told him he had failed.

"See? I obviously cannot magic, so what's the point?"

"Just keep trying, please," pleaded Twilight.

"Hrm…alright, but I should warn you that these attempts are futile."

And so, they kept practicing with the pebble. Again and again, Double D tried to fend off the mighty pebble by using his mind, and each time the pebble hit his head.

"This is useless!" Double D said when the pebble hit him for, like, the 87th time.

"Just one more time!" Twilight said, not so willing to give up. She readied her arm…

"If I may intervene, Twilight," said Spike, making Twilight realize those tutoring lessons had actually paid off. However, Double D was more focused on the big red ball he was holding.

"Um…w-what's that y-your holding?" Double D asked, pointing a hoof at the object.

"Oh, this?" Spike said, holding the red ball aloof. "This is a dodgeball. Think fast!" And with that, he threw the ball to Double D.

Time seemed to slow down as the dodgeball raced to Double D's face. That horrible, horrible day of the dodgeball incident…

"PLEASE, NO, SHOW MERCY!" Double D screamed, covering his face with his arms. He waited for the rubber ball's pain…that never came. Uncovering his eyes, he saw that the ball was floating in midair, and his horn was glowing with a magical energy.

"You did it!" shouted Twilight, truly happy for her friend.

"He did it?" questioned Spike, who had gone out on a whim with the plan and didn't really expect it to work.

"I did it? I did it!" shouted Double D, arms raised in triumph. Maybe there _was_ such thing as magic!...maybe.

Drunk on his own triumph, Double D didn't notice that the ball was flying around the room until-

**POP!**

The deflated ball now hung on Double D's horn, covering his embarrassed face.

"Er, maybe we should practice some more," said Twilight.

"Agreed," replied Double D. Taking the deflated ball off his face, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"You know, I wonder what Ed and Eddy are doing," Double D said. "We were usually caught up in Eddy's shenanigans, but with his change in behavior, we mainly just laze around."

"Well, I'm sure they won't get in much trouble," Twilight said.

Double D thought this over. "You're probably correct. If Eddy were to perform one of his usual endeavors again, we would be the first ones to hear about it. They're probably still performing their Bottomless Ed scam."

Oh, Double D, how wrong you are…

* * *

><p>We open up to the inside of the Sugercube Corner, with Mr. and Mrs. Cake standing near the hole, along with Dozer Dan, the construction man. (Hey, that rhymed!) Pinkie Pie was currently in the kitchen, happily baking cupcakes.<p>

"Alright," said Dozer Dan. "Usually, its 300 bits, but do to your insurance it totals down to-"

Suddenly, Eddy came in, dressed in the repair clothes he wore in Rent-a-Ed.

"No joke when it's broke, don't be blue! Let Eds' quick repair service fix it and you won't sue!"

"…Wow," said the gruff voice Dozer Dan. "That was quite possibly the worst rhyme I have ever heard…ever."

Eddy paid him no heed, only opting to stare at the hole. Ed and Fluttershy were outside, also wearing clothes like Eddy.

"Do I smell cupcakes? YUM YUM!" Ed, who was carrying pieces of long, wooden planks on his back, tried to come in through the hole, but was blocked by Eddy.

"Whoa, Ed, wait 'till the job's done, then we can go on a 15 minute snack break."

He turned back to the Cakes. "Now, usually we charge 25 cents for these kinds fixer uppers, but if you order now, you'll receive a 100% discount! Hurry, this offer will not last."

The Cakes remained silent until Mr. Cake asked, "What's a cent?"

Eddy, optimistic as he was, took this as a yes.

"Ed!" he said back to his hygienically challenged friend. "You know the drill!"

Ed happily shook his head. Taking the boards of his back, he exploded in a fury of activity. When he was all done, the planks were sloppily nailed to the outside wall, with many gaps of light coming in from outside. Plus, the inside wall was still broken.

"See? Good as new." said Eddy, obviously ignoring the inner broken wall. However, everyponies' attention was caught when black smoke began pouring out of the kitchen.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Caaaaaaaaaaaake," Pinkie Pie called out. Sensing there was a problem that needed fixing, Ed rushed through the 'repaired' wall, ruining all of his five second work.

"ED!" Eddy shouted, charging toward his green coated friend. "Get back here and fix the wall!"

As everypony went inside they kitchen, they found that Pinkie Pie was trying to open a broken oven, which, of course, that was the source of the smoke.

"Hey, we've done this before!" Eddy exclaimed. "Now, what to do…"

Looking over the problem, Eddy decided the best course of action would be to help Pinkie Pie do what she was doing. Grabbing her flanks, he added what little strength his little pegasus could spare and helped her pull. However, giving it one hard pull, Pinkie Pie accidently let go, causing her and Eddy to fly backwards, smashing them into the wall. As Pinkie Pie fell to the floor, the flat body of Eddy could be seen.

"Ow..." Eddy squeaked. His flat body naturally peeled itself off the wall, where it popped into its natural shape.

"Wait!" Ed shouted, catching everyponies' attention. "I feel familiar!"

He then promptly grabbed the malfunctioning oven and flung it to the wall, breaking it and sending it flying toward Canterlot.

(On an unrelated note, Princess Celestia's important meeting was interrupted when a smoking oven smashed into her wall, opening up and releasing hot burning cupcakes on the floor. They immediately burned through the floor and continued onward until they reached the basement, causing a lot of damage along the way. Anywho, back to the story.)

"Why'd ya do this to me, Ed?" Eddy said, staring down Ed. "Why? Why?"

"My wall!" Mrs. Cake cried.

Eddy pulled out the jar of bits from behind his back and handed it to Mrs. Cake while he was walking towards the door. "Um, well, this should cover about most of the damage and…Ed!"

Taking the hint, Ed ran out the door with Eddy, who was quickly followed by Fluttershy, who decided it wasn't wise to remain near Sugercube Corner for now.

* * *

><p>As we open up again, we can see Ed, Eddy, and Fluttershy standing in front of a windmill, with Eddy yelling at Ed.<p>

"Great, the one of the few good deeds I do in my life, and you have to screw it up!" Eddy pointed to Ed, causing the green stallion to flinch. "Now what are suppose to fix?"

Suddenly, a streak of rainbow came dashing by, breaking trees, spinning the windmill so much that one of its blades broke off, and eventually it crashed into a cart full of hay. This streak turned out to be Rainbow Dash.

"And here I was thinking it was Derpy," Eddy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hey, Eddy. Zip it.

"Oh my gosh!" Fluttershy said, rushing over to Rainbow Dash's aid. "Are you alright?"

"That…was…AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said, hoof pumping. She then looked around the scene of destruction. "Though, it seems I made a mess of things…"

"Just barely, Rainbow Dash," said Ed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Dash.

"Well, you barely wrecked the trees, the cart of hay is still intact, and the windmill blade should be rammed over your head, like so," Ed took the blade and rammed it over his head to show an example.

"Oh, so now you're the expert of destruction, huh?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Just doin' my thing," said Ed.

"Mm…" pondered Eddy. "Say, Dash, do you think whoever owns this here windmill will pay big bucks for us to fix it?"

"I don't even know why it exists," said Rainbow Dash. "Equestria doesn't have a natural breeze. That's why pegasus have to move the clouds on their own."

A light bulb went on over Eddy's head. "Say, are you paid to move clouds?"

"Well, yeah, we get a commission from the Mayor-"

"Then sign me up!" said Eddy, rubbing his hooves together.

"Well, it does take a bit of practice to get it exactly right, but nothing like staring now, right?"

"Exactly!" said Eddy, flying up into the sky. He grabbed a random cloud and began pushing it. "So, all I have to do is-"

"No, no!" said Rainbow Dash, flying up and nabbing the cloud from Eddy. "Here let me show you how it's done."

And so, as Rainbow Dash guided Eddy through the steps, Fluttershy decided she wanted to know more about Ed.

"So, um, Ed," said Fluttershy, "What do you like to do?"

This was an easy question for Ed. "Oh, I like eating butter toast, and eating gravy, and being with Eddy and Double D, my chums and pals, and watching B-rated monster movies, and stuffing jelly beans in my belly button, and-"

"That's enough Ed, I mean, if you don't mind," said Fluttershy, who decided that that was too much information.

"So, what do you like to do?" asked Ed.

"Well, I like to take care of animals, and I enjoy hanging out with my friends…"

"We have so much in common!" said Ed. However, before Fluttershy could be subjugated to Ed's hug, their attention was caught by Eddy.

"Hey, guys, look what I did!" Looking up, they saw that Eddy had created a large cloud out of smaller clouds.

"Oh, let me get a closer look, Eddy!" Ed said, bending down on his legs.

"I don't think Eddy can carry you up E-" Fluttershy promptly stopped speaking when Ed launched himself up into the air, breaking Eddy's cloud and flying higher still.

"Ed!" Eddy said, raising a hoof at the fleeting figure. "You come down here right now and fix my cloud!"

And Ed did come down…right on top of Eddy. As Ed crashed into the ground, no trace of Eddy could be seen.

"Oh my gosh!" said Rainbow Dash, flying down to where Ed was. "Eddy, are you okay?"

Ed rolled over, revealing a small hole. Eddy poked his head out of it, revealing broken teeth, patches of fur missing, and stars trailing around his head.

"Tispy as a spring flower," said Eddy dizzily.

"We'd better get you to the hospital right away!" exclaimed Fluttershy as she and Rainbow Dash pulled on Eddy's arms, leading him to the Ponyville hospital. Ed, worried about his friend, followed right behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Eddy! Bad Ed, bad!"<p>

"Ed?"

"Yes, Eddy?"

"Shut up."

Eddy was shortly released from the hospital, although he now had a large bandage rapped around his torso and another one rapped around his head. Ed, complying with his injured friend's wishes, literally zipped his mouth shut, zipper and everything.

"I think I'm done with scams…for now, anyway." Eddy said to the two other pegasi.

"How did you even survive that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I'm a fighter," said Eddy, striking (or trying to strike) a heroic pose. As he was doing this, Double D and Twilight entered their little group.

"Hey, guys, how's it go-" Twilight began to say, but stopped when she noticed the bandages. "Oh my gosh, Eddy, what happened to you?"

Eddy put a hoof on his forehead to achieve dramatic suspension. "Oh, it was awful! I was just there, making my first cloud, when Ed here decides to come down on me like a comet. The horror, the horror!"

"Aw, Eddy, is there anything I can-" Twilight was interrupted when Double D put an arm in front of her.

"Don't fall for it; he only wants your attention."

"Killjoy," Eddy said at his friend.

Double D cleared his throat. "Well, I've just wanted to tell you that I have learned how to use magic-"

"Like a wizard?" Ed said, excited.

Double D sighed. "Yes, Ed, like a wizard. I also wanted to tell you that we need a ingredient from Zecora to make the potion, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with us.

Eddy thought about it for a moment. "Well, since T.V. hasn't been invented yet, I guess I have nothing else to do, so count me in."

So as the ponies departed, Eddy wanted to ask one last thing.

"Say, where does this 'Zecora' person live anyway?"

"In the Everfree Forest, Eddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaand I'm stopping it here. I hope you find this funnier then I. Oh, yeah, and let's talk about the beginning, shall we?<strong>

**Now, I know what you must be thinking: is it appropriate to talk about such things? Well, if you suddenly found yourself a pony in Equestria, wouldn't you (after celebrating, of course), want to know that subject too? But, to avoid confusion, and add disgust, he wasn't talking about boy parts…**

**Yeah, I'm never referencing this subject ever again.**

**Also, it's September, and you know what that means…**

**SCHOOL'S IN!**

**Now, before you worry, let me just say that this story is worked on piece by piece, and I don't expect school to slow me down. I'm Cannox, baby! Nothing can slow me down!**

**Also, I hope you can read my other MLP crossovers: Foalout: New Vegas and Destroy All Ponies! Though, as the names suggest, caution is advised…**

**-From a author who likes to make MLP crossovers,**

**Cannox**

**Oh, and the word count is 5,000+.**


	5. PeekaBoo, I See Ed

**Before we begin, let me tell you a little story. One about a boy's journey…to enlightenment.**

**One day, this boy watched Linkara's 'Eminem and the Punisher #1' review. During this review, a theme was used, that of the product known of My Little Pony. Shortly after the review, this boy went to YouTube, and, having nothing better to do (and somewhat wanting to torture himself a bit), he searched up 'My Little Pony'. But what he saw…confused him. Videos with hits in the thousands, all from something called 'Friendship is Magic'.**

**He searched up this 'Friendship is Magic' on Wikipedia, and he read about the episodes. And he LAUGHED! He laughed at the absurd idea that My Little Pony could actually be good! But soon he would see…**

**So he went back to YouTube, and he watched some clips, just to prove his point. But then he realized the error of his ways, and that ponies could actually be…_awesome._**

**So, he repented his ways, and joined the herd, becoming something called a 'brony'. He spends the rest of his days contributing to the brony community. And that, my dear friends, is how I single handedly stopped World War 5 from ever happening.**

**Nah, just kiddin' ya! It's actually how I became a brony! And darn it, ain't I proud! Though, admittedly, I've never even _heard _of Friendship is Magic before the review! That's the internet for you: you think you've seen it all when another 5 million plus fan base pops out of nowhere. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy belongs to…alright, you know what? Screw this! It's not like they even read these fanfics!...or do they? Um, in that case, Danny owns EEnE, and Hasbro owns MLP. So, if any of them are reading this: Don't sue me bros! **

**Pre-read by Ted Wakeman, so that I'll be able to squeeze every single drop of comedy from this orange of a story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy; Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…ahhhhhh…<em>

_Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Eddy: I wake up and wonder what my scams will be!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Seeing suckers as far as the eye can see!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy!_

_Edd: Building gadgets,_

_Ed: Lots of puns!_

_Edd: Causing mischief,_

_Eddy: Hey, what could go wrong?_

_Edd: Getting jawbreakers_

_Ed: Ain't no easy feat!_

_Eddy: And hilarious hijinks make it all complete!_

_The Eds: Yeah!_

_Chorus: Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy…_

_Eddy: Hanging out with my very best friends…_

"WHAT?" Eddy yelled, flying in front of Double D's face. "The Everfree Forest? Dash, didn't you say that all sorts of monsters live there?"

"Monsters? Cool!" said Ed, running even faster to the Everfree Forest.

"Well, yeah, it _is_ filled with monsters, but if you travel in the daytime you should be good…maybe…" mumbled Dash.

"No way, Rainbow Dash!" Eddy said as they reached the outskirts of the forest. He plopped himself down and folded his arms. "I'm not going in there-not even if you paid me!"

"Ah, come on, are you a pegasus? Or are you a _chicken?_" mocked Rainbow Dash.

Eddy was infuriated. "I am not a chicken!"

"Chicken, chicken, chicken!" Rainbow Dash said, pretending to cluck like a chicken. Ed took it one step further and began to pound his head against the ground, technically 'pecking' at it.

"Alright! I'll show you!" With that, Eddy flew into the forest. However, it wasn't long before they heard the screams of Eddy and went to help.

Turns out, Eddy had flown right smack dab into a wandering manticore. Looking down on the little pegasus, the beast licked his lips and picked up Eddy. As Eddy struggled to escape the manticore's grasp, the monster held him over his mouth and was about to let go when…

"Hold it right there, mister!" said Fluttershy, giving the monster 'The Stare'. "You set my friend down _right this instant,_ you understand me?"

Like all things, the monster was no match for Fluttershy's stare. The hybrid whimpered and set Eddy down, trudging back into the trees.

Eddy dusted himself off and huffed. "Wimp."

Eddy's face soon met the fist of a manticore when it came back to repay him for that little remark. With its business done (and with Eddy implanted into the ground), the manticore snorted and went its way.

"Me and my big mouth…" Eddy said, pulling himself out of the ground. Trying to retrieve whatever remained of his shattered coolness, he turned his nose up in the air and walked further into the forest. The others rolled their eyes and followed him, not wanting him to provoke another monster.

"I didn't think that you'd stand up to a monster like that, Fluttershy," said Double D.

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, its nothing. I just didn't want my friend to be eaten, that's all. What about you, Double D? Aren't you surprised about the manticore?"

"Yeah, as the science-y one, I'd thought you would have laughed at the ideas of monsters!" said Rainbow Dash with a smirk.

"Let's just say I've had some…similar experiences in dealing with monsters," he said, tossing at glance at Ed.

As they traveled deeper within the forest, a chill went down the Eds spine. As the manticore was a new experience for the normally reality based sock-head, Double D wanted to know what else the group could face up ahead.

"Um, Twilight, what else should we know about the Everfree Forest?"

"Well, I should warn you that this Forest doesn't follow the…natural order of things."

"Why's that?" said Double D, clearly shaking.

"Plants grow on their _own_," said Twilight in a frightened tone.

"Animals take care of themselves!" added Fluttershy.

"And the clouds move _all by themselves!_" finished Rainbow Dash.

A long silence passed between the ponies, which was promptly interrupted when Eddy broke into a fit of laughter. "O-oh, you guys are too much! If you need me, I'll be in my hut." With that, he ran straight into a hut's door.

"Eddy's got a hut!" Ed said as Eddy pulled his face off of the door.

"Ed, this is Zecora's home," said Fluttershy, peeking into the window. However, only darkness greeted her. "But she doesn't seem to be here right now."

"Great, you mean I almost got ate by a monster for nothing!" said Eddy, glaring at her. However, he noticed a note had gotten stuck in the front of his nose.

"_If it is I you would like to see, at this place I no longer be, I might be out gathering herbs, so please, leave my hut undisturbed!" _said Eddy, reading the note. "Does she always do things in rhymes?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Pretty much."

Eddy snickered. "Oh, the author is going to _love _this…"

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Rainbow Dash, walking back to Ponyville.

"Does anyone want to see my belly button lint collection?" asked Ed.

"Um…no thanks, Ed," Fluttershy said, forcing a grin.

As they traveled back, Eddy thought of an idea.

"Hey, how about a game of Hide-and-Go-Seek?"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie popped out from the braches hanging overhead. "Hide-and-Go-Seek? I _love _Hide-and-Go-Seek!"

"_Gah!"_ gasped Eddy, falling back and placing a hoof over his heart. "Where'd you come from?"

"Well, when a Mama pony and a Papa pony like each other_ a real lot_, they…" she pulled out her front hooves, revealing that they were wearing sock puppets of a female and male pony. However, before she could teach the _Circle of Life _to Eddy, she was thankfully stopped by Twilight.

"Um, I don't think we need an explanation, Pinkie Pie." _'At least, not from you. Dear Celestia, _anypony _but you!'_

"So, what teams are there?" asked Pinkie Pie, jumping out of the tree and and landing on her feet. "I want to be on team Ed!"

"Well, if you're on our team, it doesn't take an honor student like me to realize that the teams are uneven," said Double D as they finally exited the forest.

"THEY ARE?" shouted Pinkie and Ed, clearly in panic.

"…okay maybe it does, but the point is that we can't play without being unfair."

"Don't worry about it, sock-head," said Eddy. "I know somepony who needs a little time off."

* * *

><p>"I'd love tha', guys, but ah really need tha' get to work!" said Applejack, bucking another apple tree.<p>

They were, as you probably already guessed, at Apple Acres. Eddy was trying to convince Applejack to join them in their game, while Ed was impressing Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Big Macintosh by balancing a basket of apples on his head.

"Ah, come on, all work and no play makes Applejack a dull mare!" said Eddy, flying up and landing on her back. "Anyway, can't you do it latter?"

Applejack bucked her legs up into the air, knocking Eddy off her like they were at the rodeo. Before he hit the ground, he flapped his wings, avoiding the dirt…but hitting the top of his dome on a branch. Rubbing his head, Eddy sat down to avoid getting a major headache.

Hey, as they say, flying is just continually failing to hit the ground.

"Nope," said Applejack. "We still need to meet a quota by the end of tha' day!"

"Look, Rainbow Dash told me how they helped you out in Applebuck Season, so how's this: if we help you finish your 'quota', will you join us in playing hide and seek?"

Now he was talking Applejack's language! "Al'righty, pardner, you have yourself a deal! Now, fer home base…"

As Applejack walked towards a random apple tree, Double D looked at Eddy with a hint of pride. "Why, Eddy, I never knew you had it in you to do some good old fashioned hard work!"

Eddy snickered. "Who said I was doing the hard work? I'm just a weak, short pegasus that could never get the apples off the trees, remember?"

Edd's newfound respect for Eddy shot down the drain almost instantly. "Of course, silly me."

Applejack was now next to a very special apple tree: this was the only apple tree in town that grew green apples, which said colored fruits hanging from its branches.

"Okay, y'all, this here is home base! Even if yer found, if ya get to here, yer safe! Now, who's goin' first?"

"We are, we are!" said Eddy, jumping up in the air. Ed and Pinkie went to join their friends, leaving Big Mac to swiftly catch the apple basket before it fell to the ground.

"Alright, so me, Twilight, Fluttershy, an' Rainbow Dash will be here countin'. Now, git ta' hidin'!" With that, Team 'Applejack' turned their backs to them and started to count.

"Where are we going to hide, Eddy?" Ed said, hopping around on his hind legs and looking around. Suddenly, he saw the perfect hiding spot...at least, to him it was perfect. Rushing towards it, Ed ducked behind a skinny tree, his huge green body still clearly visible. In short, he was like an elephant hiding behind a pebble.

"Follow me!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "I know the perfect hiding place!"

With that, the Eds followed Pinkie Pie to her 'super mega ultra secret hidey place', as she liked to call it. However, since it would ruin the surprise if I just told you where it was, we'll let Team Applejack find it for us.

"…ninety-eight, ninety-nine, a hundred! Ready or not, here we come!" Twilight declared as she and her friends uncovered their eyes. Twilight looked around, but couldn't see hide nor hair of Pinkie Pie or the Eds. Which, if you're new to hide-and-seek, meant they were winning.

"Now where could they be…?" pondered Twilight. It came to almost immediately; where else would Pinkie Pie hide?

"Sugar Cube Corner!" they said in tri- wait, what? I was going to say inside a cake, but there's probably a cake in the store, so it all works out in the end.

So, running as fast as their little hooves could carry them, they arrived at Sugar Cube Corner, where the hole had now been fixed the right way by Dozer Dan (let's just say he's been here before and leave it at that, 'kay?). Mr. and Mrs. Cake were away on business, taking the twins with them, so the ponies were free to look around their house.

Rainbow Dash went down to the basement, where the flour and sugar bags were stored. And, although all the readers are probably telling her not to look down there, she searched for Pinkie Pie. After a while, she could find no trace of her sugar loving friend, and, with a sigh of relief of the viewers, left the basement.

Applejack had decided to search in Pinkie Pie's bedroom to see if she and the Eds were hiding there. Unsurprisingly, the whole room was decked out in pink; it was like a big pink paint bubble had exploded, covering everything in the lightish-red color. It hurt Applejack eyes just to look at it.

Deciding to get on with it or risk the chance of blindness by pink (which, even in a world full of talking ponies and magic, was embarrassing), Applejack went on with her search for Pinkie Pie.

She searched under the number one hiding spot of any hide-and-seeker: the bed. Unfortunately, the under thing under was a couple of boxed treats and Gummy, trying to chew through the cardboard to get the sugary goodness, but to no avail. She looked under the mounds of stuffed animals in her room, but the party pony was nowhere to be found.

However, just as Applejack was beginning to lose hope, she spied something out of the corner of her eye: the doorknob to Pinkie Pie's closet. Stifling a grin, Applejack sneaked toward the door, gripped the knob in her hoof, and turned it…

And with that, she was instantly buried under a mountain of sweets and treats. Struggling to get up, Applejack pushed the sugar filled delights back into the closet.

'_That must be Pinkie Pie's secret stash…I'll only bring it up if she asks.' _Thought Applejack, and continued on her search.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Twilight were searching in the kitchen for the Eds and Pinkie. It was widely known of Pinkie Pie to pop out of other ponies cabinets, which, at times, got her in trouble.

While Twilight was checking the cabinets underneath the sink, Fluttershy was checking the pantry. There was no sign of the Eds nor Pinkie, however…

"Um, T-twilight," said Fluttershy, staring at a cookie jar with horror, "I t-think…I t-think…"

"What's the matter, Fluttershy?" asked Twilight.

"I think the cookie jar just moved!" Fluttershy shouted before covering behind her violet friend. In an instant, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were right next to them.

"What's this about a possessed cookie jar?" asked Rainbow Dash. With the mention of 'possessed', Fluttershy cowered even more.

It was Twilight that spoke up. "Okay, one: I don't believe in ghosts, and two: I think I know exactly what's going on here…"

Using her magic, Twilight Sparkle lifted the jar up and took off the lid. Flipping it upside down, she began to shake it rapidly. Eventually, a yellow thing fell out of it, revealing it to be-

"Eddy!" said Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy together. However, Twilight wasn't done yet, as another pony fell onto Eddy, this one a red unicorn.

"Have you gained weight, Double D?" grunted Eddy.

"Ha ha, very funny, Eddy," hissed Double D through his teeth. This little snippet of conversation was interrupted when Pinkie Pie fell on them.

"Wow, it was stuffy in there!" said Pinkie Pie in her usual cheerful glee. "Good thing you guys were here to brake my fall!"

"Grand…to be…of assistance…Pinkie…Pie!" Double D gasped, trying to get some air to his lungs.

Rainbow Dash counted the pony pile. "Hey, wait, where's-"

With that, Ed popped out of the cookie jar and landed on the rest of his team, burying them beneath his green body. Also, something sounding a lot like SUBADOWA was heard when Ed hit the ground.

"Boingo!" Ed shouted for no apparent reason. Looking around, Ed could see no signs of his friends.

"Guys?" Ed shouted. "You can come out now! They got us!"

A muffled sound was heard under Ed's body. Rolling over, he could see what it was: Ed, Edd, and Pinkie comically squished, becoming flatter than paper.

"Well, there goes my vertebrae…" Double D grunted.

A moment latter, the air returned to their bodies and they all turned back into their regular shapes.

"Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, Pinks, but now it's _your _turn to find _us_," said Rainbow Dash. "Good luck…you're going to need it!" With that, the sports pony took off like rocket, looking for a place to hide. Applejack was next to leave, followed by Twilight, and then eventually Fluttershy.

As Eddy pushed the other off, he smiled with glee. "Who needs luck when you have skills like mine?" He turned to Pinkie. "Hey, Pinkie, you got a wagon we could barrow?"

"Sure do?" replied Pinkie Pie. "Do you need me to get my trumpet and by bungee cord too?"

"W-what? No!" squawked Eddy. "Just get the wagon! Double D, get some cardboard and some tubes and make-"

"I understand, Eddy," Double D replied, going out of the house to look for the needed items.

"Great! Now, Ed, I want you to meet me by home base. We have a little gardening to do…"

As we slowly fade to black, the last thing we see is Eddy chuckling and rubbing his hooves together…

* * *

><p>As we open back up, we can see Ed, Eddy, and Pinkie Pie at Sweet Apple Acres, right by the green tree; that is to say, home base. Double D has not yet come back from the task he was sent on.<p>

"Come on, come on, we haven't got all day," Eddy said to the sky, as if hoping some higher deity (or author) would hasten Double D. And, since the gods (or author) must have been feeling generous that day, Double D showed up, wearing a familiar piece of equipment around his neck.

"Hey, Double D, what's that?" asked Pinkie Pie, closely inspecting the make-shift goggles around Double D's neck.

"This, my rose colored friend, is a pair of heat-seeking goggles I constructed from cardboard, radio wires, and a pair of binoculars." Double D explained.

(Oh, come on, didn't _you _have a friend who could construct a high-military piece of equipment from items found in the alley behind your house so you could cheat at a game of hide-and-seek? I did. It was awesome.)

"Great!" Eddy turned to Ed. "Lumpy, you know what to do!"

Ed gave a short salute, hitting his head in the process. Looking around to see if Big Macintosh was looking, Ed _pulled the tree from the roots and put in the wagon. _Surprisingly, the little wagon held up to the great tree's weight. Eddy chuckled with glee as he attached a harness to Ed, which aloud him to pull the wagon.

Pinkie Pie wasn't so sure of this idea. "Um, guys, I don't think it's fair to use heaty-seeky glasses and bringing the base with you in hide-and-seek…"

"What, is it in the rule book or something?" asked Eddy, not really serious about it. So it came to a bit of a shock to him when Pinkie Pie pulled a little book from behind her back and skimmed through it.

"Well, there's nothing in here about heaty-seeky glasses or bringing the base along with you, so it must be alright!" Pinkie Pie said, nonchalantly throwing the book away. She cringed when the sound of a screeching cat could be heard.

"Sorry Opal!" Pinkie Pie apologized.

"Never mind her! We have some ponies to find!" Eddy said as he loaded Pinkie and Double D onto the wagon. Taking the goggles, he strapped them around Ed's eyes and jump onto his friends back.

"Hi-ho, Lumpy!" Eddy declared, kicking Ed's sides. Ed snorted and reared up, before shooting down the dirt road, pulling the wagon with him.

In no time at all, the Eds (and Pinkie) were at Ponyville's central fountain. Ponies that saw the group quickly adverted their eyes and went about their daily routines, pretending not to notice that there was an apple tree in a wagon being pulled by a green stallion.

"Hey, toasts for brains, look up," said Eddy. "I wanna know if Rainbow Dash is hiding in the clouds."

Looking up, Ed saw a red colored pegasus-shaped thing on a blue colored object.

"Up there!" said Ed, pointing at the specific cloud. Chuckling, Eddy flew overhead…only to see that there was nopony there.

"What the- Ed, you got the wrong crowd!" Eddy complained down to his Earth pony friend.

"But she's there, I can see her!" Ed said. He then gasped. "Unless she's turned invisible!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Turning invisible is against the rules! It said so in Chapter two, paragraph eight!"

'She CAN'T be invisible,' thought Eddy. 'But where else could she-'

Then Eddy got an idea. Gripping the top of the cloud, he ripped it off to confirm his beliefs: Rainbow Dash was inside, and she was sleeping (and snoring quite loudly, but don't tell her I told you that!)

Seeing an opportune moment, Eddy lightly tapped Rainbow Dash as he pulled something from behind his back.

"Wakey-wakey, Dashie Washie…"

Rainbow Dash grumbled in her sleep and turned over. "No mom, I don't _want_ to go to school today…"

After a bit more prodding from Eddy, Rainbow Dash finally began to open her eyes…and, as she opened her eyes, something familiar greeted them…

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Eddy shouted, once again wearing the mask he had on yesterday. Rainbow Dash was so scared that she _jumped_ off of the cloud she was on. Wings paralyzed by fright, she dropped to the ground…only to land in the branches of Home Base.

"Fool me once…" Rainbow Dash muttered as she poked her head above the treetops. Looking down, she realized what tree she was in.

"Um, guys, one: is it legal to take the tree with you, two: how the hay are you pulling it around, and three: Applejack is going to be _ticked_ when she learns you took one of her trees."

"Um, Eddy, I agree with Rainbow Dash," said Double D, looking up at Eddy from the red wagon. "It's one thing to uproot a random tree, but directly stealing the equivalent of crops from a farmer…well, I predict nothing but trouble."

Eddy flew down so that he could stare Rainbow Dash in the eye. "Okay, one:" he said, holding up a hoof, "according to Pinkie Pie, it is, two (holding up another hoof): Ed's pulled harder things, and three (realizing he had run out of hooves to hold up, he instead grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof and held it up instead): we'll put it back, scout's honor."

Dash jerked her hoof back. "Didn't you get kicked out of the scouts? Though, you have to GET in the scouts before you can get kicked out…"

"Urban. Rangers." Eddy said through gritted teeth. He looked over his shoulder to look at Ed. "Hey, Ed, look for Twilight next!"

Nodding, Ed took off, navigating the streets of Ponyville and making other ponies leap out of the way or risk being run over by a stallion pulling a Flutter- I mean a tree. The green pony eventually stopped right in front of Twilight's house.

"Up there!" Ed said (once again), pointing at the tree's second story. "Under her bed!"

"How do you know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Heaty-seeky glasses!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, appearing next to Dash. A moment of awkward silence passed before Pinkie said, "Well, they're not _against _the rules…"

"I get to use them when this is over," said Rainbow Dash, turning to Eddy.

"Sure, why not," said Eddy, shrugging his shoulders. He turned to Pinkie and said, "Hey, Pinkie, wanna plan a surprise for Sprinkles in there?"

Pinkie Pie's eyes shone in delight at what she heard. "DO I? Just let me get my party cannon-"

Eddy shoved his hoof in her mouth. "Not party surprise, but… 'surprise' surprise."

Pinkie Pie spat Eddy's hoof out (I would too, who knows where that thing has been). "Oh, I'm good at those too, just watch!" Jumping out of the tree, she landed on the ground and bounced up to the 2nd story windowsill, like a pink bouncy ball. Eddy opted to just fly over to the window. Luckily, the window was right above her bed, so they didn't have to go far. Doing the 'Shh' sign with their hooves, Eddy and Pinkie Pie crept to opposite ends of the bed, stopping at the bedposts. Giving each other a nod, they counted to three under their breath, peeked under the bed, and yelled,

"SURPRISE!"

The effect was instantiations: Twilight popped out from under her bed, and by that, I mean that she tore through the middle of the bed, leaving her upper half exposed while the other half was still under the bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" shouted Twilight, her face red from anger.

Pinkie Pie waved her hoof in dismissal. "Oh Twi, we were just messing with ya!"

Eddy agreed. "Yeah, Sprinkles, learn to lighten up. You know, you kind of look like Ed when he pretended to be a bed monster…"

Then, at that moment, Ed popped out from the middle of the bed, next to Twilight. He was still wearing the goggles and he had bits of fluff (from the bed) in his mouth.

"Roar! We are the bed monsters! Sleep on us!"

"AAhhhh!" Twilight screamed, flinching away from Ed. An instant latter, Spike emerged from the trapdoor.

"Twilight, was that you? I heard screaming and-" It was then he finally noticed Ed. With those goggles and bits of fluff, he really did look like a monster. So, Spike did what any other person would have done: gone unconscious, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head and letting his arms go limp, making him detach from the ladder. A crash was heard from downstairs, followed by a long string of silence as the ponies held their breath. Finally, a low groan was heard, along with the words, "I'm…ugh…okay."

"Spike!" Twilight cried out, trying to get out of the bed. She turned to face Pinkie and Eddy. "Get me out of here right now!"

Jumping up, Pinkie Pie and Eddy grabbed both of her hooves and pulled. _Unfortunately, _they were pulling towards the direction of the window, which was still open. So, when they finally got her free, she soared out the window…and into the branches of home base.

Tree- 2

Ground- 0

As Twilight pooped out of the tree top, she rubbed her head. "Ow…wait, I don't remember a tree next to my house…wait, are those green apples? Wait, does this mean this is-"

"Home base?" Rainbow Dash said, popping up next to the purple unicorn. "Yeah, it is."

"And Applejack allowed this? Is this even _allowed _in hide and seek?" questioned Twilight.

Pinkie popped up on the other side of her. "Well, there were no rules _against _taking it with you, see?" Pinkie Pie held out the Hide and Seek rule book for her to see…for about two second. When those two seconds passed, she threw the rule book away, and yet again, a screeching cat was heard.

"I really hope Rarity doesn't find those bruise marks…" mumbled Pinkie.

Twilight still had one more question. "Alright, even if I accept all of that, _how_ are you carrying the base around?"

"Down here!" a voice cried. Celestia's student looked down to see Ed in a harness (don't ask how he got back, blame cartoon physics or something).

"Ed?" shouted Double D. "I close my eyes for a second, and you were gone! And now you're back! Where did you come from?" (Didn't I just say DON"T ask?)

Pinkie Pie got out the sock puppets. "Well, after the ponies say I do, they go on a honeymoon, where-"

Twilight covered Pinkie's mouth with her hoof. "Don't make me confiscate those puppets, Pinkie."

"Yeah, the author already pushed it in the beginning of Chapter 4," Eddy said, flying down to their level. "Anyway, we need to sniff out Applejack and Fluttershy now."

"Well, you have to do this without me, because _I _have an assistant that needs taken care of-" However, Ed had stopped listening after the word 'sniff'. Using his nose, he recognized an aroma: the smell of apples and more, the smell of…Applejack. He took off, following the scent trail. And since the wagon was still attached to Ed, it took off in tow, with Eddy flying closely behind.

"Ed, where are you going?" quizzed Double D as he hung on for dear life.

"I smell a smelly smelt, my friend!" Ed replied as he raced down the street. He eventually came to a stop in front of the twins' spa. He sniffed around, but didn't run.

"Why is he stopping?" asked Twilight, after the world stopped spinning.

"The scent trail must have stopped here," answered Double D. "Since this is the spa Rarity was telling me about yesterday, whoever- or whatever- Ed was following must be inside." He turned his next statement to Ed. "Tell me, Ed, can you see anything?"

Ed tried to peer into the spa using the goggles, but the whole area was filled with red. "I see ponies, Double D! On the floor, on the wall, on the ceiling, in the hall, on the-"

"You must be seeing red from all the steam in there," Double D told him. "See if you can get a closer look."

Ed did as he was told, inching forward a bit. But he still couldn't make out anypony. He took a few steps to see if he could spot anyone, but there was still only steam. So, he did what he usually did in situation like this: grit his teeth together and smash the wall. And, of course, since he was still connected to the wagon, it came along with him, widening the hole.

"Ed, when I told you to get a closer look, this isn't what I meant!" Double D exclaimed.

Ed took off his goggles, looking around for the pony. He sniffed deeply, breathing in some of the steam. He sneezed deeply, making his hair stand up. "It's misty in here…"

Meanwhile, a pony sitting in the…um, rectangular thing woke up form her nap. She had on fruit eye coverings, a mud mask, and had a towel rapped around her head. It almost looked like a disguise…

"Who's there!" the pony asked in a heavy Southern accent. Then, clearing her throat, she asked in a Manehatten accent: "Who is disturbing my relaxation time? Leave, leave now!"

However, she had already given herself away. "Applejack?" asked Eddy, poking his head from behind the tree. Then he realized that he had Applejack's tree. That he had 'borrowed'. Without Applejack's permission.

"Eddy? Is that you- I mean ya?" Applejack asked, wiping off her mask with her towel. "I guess ya caught me fair n' squar-" she stopped as she saw what was in their wagon.

Eddy weakly smiled. "Oh, um, I bet you're wondering about this tree. You see, it's a long and complicated stor-"

"Is that mah tree?" Applejack asked, getting out of the bath and walking toward the Eds. She put on her hat (don't ask me where she got it, hammer space maybe), and her face got redder with each step she took.

"Um, yeah, but I have a good reason for taking it," Eddy said as she drew closer.

"And that is?" she asked as she right next to Ed, making the green stallion step back a bit.

"This:" Eddy said, and promptly dashed off, leaving behind a dust cloud in the form of himself. Ed, panicking, ran after his leader, taking the tree with him.

"Wha' ta'- oh no ya don't! Get back here you varmints!" Applejack than ran after them, leaving the spa totally abandoned, the only sound was that of steaming water.

Moments later, the spa twins exited out of the steam room, their vision obscured by the escaping steam.

"I needed that," remarked Lotus, the blue one. "Even after three steams I still couldn't get that awful image out of my head!"

"Indeed, dear sister," replied Aloe. "I wonder how Miss Applejack is doing with her treatment…" Right after she said that, the steam dissipated, reveling what had happened in the room. Taking a good long look at the huge hole in the wall, the spa twins swooned and fainted in unity.

* * *

><p>As we enter again, we can see Eddy patting down the dirt to the newly replanted green apple tree, while Applejack and Big Macintosh were watching over him.<p>

Eddy wiped the sweat off his brow. "There, we replanted your tree! Are you happy yet?"

"Not until ya say ya sorry," Applejack said.

Eddy grumbled, but eventually spat out, "We're sorry we uprooted your tree."

"We?" questioned Double D, who was standing nearby with Ed. "It was your idea!"

"Well, aren't you the one who's suppose to stop me from making bad ideas?" retorted Eddy.

As the two Eds continued to argue, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were by the house, goofing around with the heat-seeking goggles (Twilight had returned home to check on Spike). It was Rainbow Dash's turn, and she was surveying the surrounding area (i.e. looking at every possible thing).

"This is SO cool!" said Rainbow Dash. "I can see everypony from here! I can see Granny Smith inside, sleeping in her rocking chair! And I see Apple Bloom, hiding in that tree over there!"

"Oh, oh, what do you see in the barn?" asked Pinkie Pie, jumping around her friend.

"Uh, let's see…" Rainbow Dash squinted as she peered into the barn. "Uh, I see pigs…a cow…somepony hiding in the rafters…"

"Wait, what was that last part?" asked Eddy, popping up right next to them and giving them a fright. "Did you say someone was hiding in the rafters?"

"Um, yeah, I did," Rainbow Dash said, staring straight at Eddy (which, with the goggles still on, did not look that appealing). "Also, personal-space mean anything to you?"

Eddy backed off, giving Rainbow Dash the room to remove her goggles. "Yeah, I did see somepony in there, but I couldn't see who." She then realized why Eddy was so interested in this information. "Eddy, I the game ended when Applejack threatened to buck you if you didn't replant her tree. In fact, we should have probably looked for Fluttershy to tell her that…"

"Well, you found her, so just let me tell her the news, 'kay?" Eddy asked, not waiting for an answer. He sped to the barn door, but was stopped right in fount of it by Applejack.

"Where do ya think your goin'?" Applejack asked.

"Um, I just need to tell Fluttershy that the game is over," Eddy replied nervously.

"Oh no ya don't! You stay out here while I go inside and tell Fluttershy. Ya got that?" Applejack asked, staring him dead in the eye. Nodding his head rapidly, Applejack went inside her barn, leaving Eddy outside…though, not without a plan.

"Ed, get over here!" Eddy called to his dimwitted pal. Hearing his friend call him, Ed galloped over to where Eddy was, skidding to a halt right in front of him.

"Ed, I need you to do something for me…please?" Eddy asked, remembering Double D's advice about asking nicely (which he got an earful of as they were putting back the tree). He whispered in Ed's ear what he want Ed to do.

"Aye aye, mon capitaine!" Ed said, giving Eddy a salute. He went around to the back of the barn, disappearing from everyponies sights'. However, a moment later, a large groaning sound was heard. Everypony stared at awe as the barn was being lifted off its foundations. Applejack stopped in her tracks and looked around wildly as the scene unfolded around her.

"What tha'- Eddy, what did y'all do?" Applejack spun around to face the yellow colt.

"What? I'm doing exactly what you told me: staying outside the barn," Eddy smirked, folding his arms. "You can't fault me for following instructions." At that moment, the barn was completely lifted up, reveling Ed to be holding it up by his teeth.

"Ib tib guhb a-ie," Ed spoke, or a least tried to.

"What was that?" asked Applejack.

Ed let go of the barn to speak, leaving it hanging in the air. "I said, 'Is this good Eddy?'" He then realized that the barn was hanging in mid-air, and, as Roadrunner logic states, anytime you realize that something that is hanging in the air is not suppose to be, it falls down. And thus, it did.

By a blind stroke of luck, the barn wasn't damaged by the fall (when they Apple family builds them, they build them good!). However, a moment later, a yellow object was seen rocketing out of the roof. This yellow object was, of course, Fluttershy.

"Ha, I knew it!" Eddy hoof-pumped in triumph. "Now all I need to do is wait for her to fly down…"

However, instead of gently flying down to the ground, Fluttershy was instead plummeting towards the ground like a stone. See, what Eddy didn't know was that Fluttershy had flown out of the barn purely out of instinct, and when she reached the peak of her flight, her wings had locked up due to flight.

So, Eddy, panicking, dashed towards Fluttershy. Right before she was 3 feet from hitting the ground, Eddy caught her…and promptly smashed his face into home base. He popped off a moment later, sporting a flat, red face.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?" Double D ran over to Fluttershy, worried that something got hurt.

"Yeah, ignore me, your best friend, face in pain after saving a girl," Eddy nonchalantly said, his snout popping back to its normal state a moment later.

"You caused this on yourself, Eddy," Double D reprimand him.

"Wait, what did he do?" asked Fluttershy.

However, before Eddy had to explain himself, Twilight came up to them. "Hey guys, I'm finished checking on Spike, so I- what, do I have something in my teeth?" Twilight asked, due to the strange stares she was getting.

They were pulled away from answering when Applejack and Ed ran up to them. "Howdy, Twilight. Did ya see what happened?"

"No, what happened?" asked Twilight. In a hurry, Ed and Eddy covered Applejack's mouth and replied, "Nothing!"

Twilight was a little bit suspicious, but she had to put it away for latter. "Since the sun's going down, I thought we should go see Zecora now."

Eddy visibly began to shake. "Y-you mean go into the forest, the one with t-the monsters in it, at night?"

"You aren't scared, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, nudging Eddy with her elbow.

Eddy visibly swallowed. "N-no, of course not. It's just that…we still have one more turn, yeah! So, um, you guys hide, and well find you! And we won't take the tree, we promise!" With that said, he put his hooves over his eyes and began counting. "One, two, three…"

Rolling her eyes, Twilight picked Eddy up using her horn. Applejack grabbed Eddy's tail with her mouth and used it as a rope to pull Eddy along in mid-air. "C'mon, yer comin' with us!"

As they started to head towards the Everfree forest, Pinkie decided she wanted a 'unicorn' ride. "Oh, Double D, give me ride, please please please?" Pinkie begged, jumping onto Edd's back. Double D groaned under the weight of the pink pony ("Hey! I've been exercising!"), but managed to hold on.

That is, until Ed jumped on his back too, yelling, "Getty-up, horsy!"

The red unicorn fell to the ground, and a loud 'CRACK' was heard.

"Yep. Theregoes my vertebrae…for real this time." Double said gasped.

The last shot we see is a murder of crows flying off the treetops as Double D's screamed is heard loud and wide…

* * *

><p>"I'm so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry Double D!"<p>

"That's…ugh…okay Pinkie. Just-oh!- don't jump on pony's backs like that without permission, alright!"

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie said, grinding her hooves against Edd's back, making him wince. "But, um…" she whispered close to his ear, "can I get a unicorn ride later?"

Maybe a bit of background is needed here. Pinkie Pie and Double D were riding on Ed's back, while the rest of the group was up ahead. Pinkie Pie was trying to fix Edd's back in any way she could, but she had nothing so far. Eddy had been let out off Twilight's physic grip, and was flying in the back of the group. However, since he had been flying for quite a while, he had gotten bored… and impatient.

"Come on, this is taking forever!" Eddy complained.

"We've only been walking for a few minutes," Twilight responded back.

"But it feels like forever!" Eddy, not wanting to wait any longer, dashed in front of the group, leaving them behind.

Turning his head back (while still flying), Eddy shouted back, "See, guys? This is the way to-erk!" Due to not seeing where he was going, Eddy slammed the back of head into a tree, causing him to crash off the beaten path. Shaking off some blue petals he crashed into, he returned back to the group.

"Yeah, I'm back from…scouting."

After a little more walking, they finally came upon Zecora's hut again, except this time, light was coming out of the windows. Coming close to the door, Twilight knocked on it three times and waited patiently.

Inside, a sound of clanking bottles was briefly heard before Zecora opened the door wide, bathing them all in candlelight.

"Oh, dear friends, don't stand out here on this inky night; please, come in, and enjoy my light!" Thanking her for her generosity, the group entered her hut, pushing against the wall to make room.

"Thank you vey much Zecora, but we need to ask a favor of you," asked Twilight Sparkle. "You see, we need help making a potion and thought you would be the pon- er, zebra to go to."

"A balm for my back would also be nice," Double D said to himself.

"This task I would happily do, now tell me, which potion do you want me to brew?"

"Oh, just a simple memory potion," Twilight replied. Though, by the look of Zecora's face, it may not be as simple as she thought.

"Then, my friends, you may not like my reply, for my ingredients are in short supply."

"Then m'ybe we could go get 'em for ya!" Applejack proposed. Zecora thought about this for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Help would cut down the work…okay, let me tell you were they lurk. First is the ploom, though not from the plant that spells your doom…"

As Zecora rambled on, Eddy focused less on her and more on this itchy feeling he had just gotten. It felt like his fur was on fire! Violently scratching himself, it only seemed to increased the burning feeling, and now he was getting it in his wings! Scratching his backside, Eddy felt something else. It felt like something was…falling out. Checking his hooves, Eddy found yellow fur and feathers stuck to them.

Wait a minute…

Looking down at his body, he saw he had literally scratched off some areas of his fur, revealing the pink skin beneath them. He tried to scream, but found out another thing: he had also been rendered completely mute. So, unable to speak and too proud to reveal this to anyone else, Eddy tried to stick his fur back on himself…which only made more fall off.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie, who was next to Eddy (while still on Ed's back), noticed a particular sound. Looking next to her, she noticed Eddy scratching himself furiously, and wherever he scratched…

"Oh my Celestia, what's happening to you Eddy?" Pinkie shouted, directing everypony's (and zebra's) attention to said pegasus. By now, all of Eddy's fur had come off naturally, along with the feathers for his wings. But that wasn't the worst of it; huge, green spots grew on Eddy, much like an allergic reaction. Eddy watched as all of their eyes were trained on him, watching in horror as he changed. Eddy, unable to cope with the pressure, quickly dashed out of the hut and into the woods.

"What the- how the heck did that happen?" asked Rainbow Dash, looking out the door for Eddy.

"You know, that looks a lot like Poison Joke…" stated Twilight Sparkle.

"But, I thought all the Poison Joke had wilted in the winter?" questioned Fluttershy. "And how did Eddy get affected so fast? I didn't see him stumble in any Poison Joke the first time we entered, so it must have been when we entered the forest just now."

"If the tricky flower survives the cold, its power increases twice-fold!"

At this news, Double D tried to get off Ed's back. "Well, can you-urk- make an antidote while we-ugh- look for Eddy?"

Rolling her eyes, Zecora picked up Double D (he only has the weight of a paper clip) and brought her knee down on his spine. Amazingly, this healed his back right up. Huh. Must be some kind of ancient zebra secret.

"Now that you can achieve motion, go find your friend while I go make the potion," said Zecora, pushing them towards the door. Nodding in agreement, the group went out into the forest to look for their fleeing friend.

Zecora's smile dropped as soon as they left her sights. Sighing, she closed her door and got out ingredients to prepare the cure.

"Twice the poison, twice the potency…I hope the memory isn't needed in urgency…"

* * *

><p>Eddy had fled deep into the Everfree Forest, further than most ponies would have dared to. But, finally out of breath, Eddy had to hide somewhere. Then, he saw it: near a small clearing, there was a huge rock wall that sported a cave mouth. Dashing towards it, Eddy went as far as he could before resting against the grey cave wall.<p>

'_Heh…I always thought cave walls were rough, but this fells like a soft bed! What is this, moss or-'_

His thoughts come to an abrupt end when the sound of snarling began filling the cave. Followed by another one. And another one.

'_Ah buck.'_

"Eddy, where are you?" shouted Double D, looking around for his friend, no idea if he was close.

"Here boy! Here Eddy!" Ed said, whistling a few short notes in hopes that his leader would hear him. Noticing no noticeable change, he turned to the group and asked "Anyone have a bone?"

"Ed, we aren't looking for you lost dog," Rainbow Dash answered back.

Ed looked thoroughly confused by this. "We aren't?"

Dash groaned and rubbed her temples. "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere fast! Eddy could be out of the Everfree forest by now, or-"

Just then, a loud roar was heard not so many yards away.

"-or he's right next ta us!" Applejack replied. Without conformation from her friends, Applejack rushed towards the sound, forcing her companions to tag along with her.

Reaching a clearing, they finally found Eddy. Unfortunately, they also found out what made that sound: it was a large, grey Doberman with three barking heads. It wasn't as tall as the main Cerberus, only being the height of two ponies, but it was enough to send Eddy running for his life- which he was, running around in circles, trying to escape becoming a chew toy.

Eventually, Eddy ran into a tree, giving the monster enough time to pounce on its prey. Luckily, Eddy was saved in the nick of time by Twilight, who lifted the large dog in mid-air and throwing it a few feet away from him. After getting up, it rushed towards the purple unicorn, but got a buck in the face by Applejack for its troubles.

"How do ya like them apples?" mocked AJ. Apparently, it didn't like those apples very much, since it swiped at Applejack with one of its claws. She was only saved by the timely intervention of Rainbow Dash, who lifted Applejack right before the large dog could get her. The three heads turned to look at its fleeing pray before looking ahead to see a very angry yellow pegasus staring at them.

"You do NOT hurt my friends, you got that?" Fluttershy shouted at it, giving it The Stare. The Cerberus blinked a few times before letting out a combined bark, blowing back Fluttershy's mane. Shrieking, she flew into the cave to take shelter. However, while she was there, she noticed there was whimpering sounds coming from the back of the cave…

On the outside, Pinkie Pie was jumping around the monster, keeping it distracted by taunting it when it missed. "Ha-ha, tee-hee, you can't catch me!"

Growling deep in its throat, the canine slapped its paws together, trapping Pinkie between like some furry cotton candy sandwich. However, right before it could take its first bite, it was suddenly lifted off the ground by Ed. In its surprise, it dropped Pinkie, who logically bounced away.

Standing up on his hind hooves, Ed was prepared to throw the monster far away. "Away with you, creature of the Neather-Wor-"

"WAIT!" shouted Fluttershy, drawing everypony's attention, even the monster's. Around Fluttershy were…wait, were those pups?

"The mother must have mistaken Eddy for a monster and fought to protect her pups," Fluttershy said, pointing a hoof towards the three small gray Cerberus puppies. "That's why my Stare didn't work: it doesn't affect animals that protect their babies."

Giving a sheepish grin, Ed gently set the mother down, patted her head, and ran for the hills. Fluttershy backed off from the babies as their mother approached, and, after a warning growl to Fluttershy, the mother slumped down near her pups and proceeded to wash them with her tongue.

"Now that's truly a marvelous sight to behold," Fluttershy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Speaking about marvelous sights…" Double D said, eyes trained on Eddy, who was trying to stealthily slip away. However, Ed would have none of that, and stood directly in front of Eddy, making him back up…right into Double D.

The red unicorn stared at the pathetic form his best friend had taken, and sighed. "Eddy, I know that in the past you've been made fun of, either due to your short stature or outdated threads…"

Eddy gave him an evil look; Double D was sure the plant had also rendered him mute, since Eddy would be on a rant protecting his valuables.

"And, in the past, me and Ed haven't exactly noticed your needs in the best of ways…"

"Rolf's fish-sticks are still good, are they, Double D?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Ed, they are," Edd answered. He looked down back at Eddy. "But, Eddy, after the movie, I'd thought you would have learned this by now: friends stick together no matter what, and always try to help out."

"Yeah, if ya friends didn't support ya, well, then they wouldn't be yer friends, would they?" Applejack put in. The rest of the group agreed, except for Fluttershy; she was busy crying her eyes out due to all the happiness of it.

"So, Eddy, if we promise that we won't put a bell on you, will you come back to Zecora's with us?" Double D requested, arm stretched out for a pony sake.

Eddy thought about this for some time, before shaking Double D's hoof. The group cheered, until Twilight realized something.

"Wait, why did you need to put a bell on him?" she asked.

"Erm, we'll tell you about that story when we get to Zecora's. Also, Fluttershy, you can stop crying now."

"Oh. Sorry!"

* * *

><p>We meet again back in Zecora's hut, where Eddy was staring into the cauldron, which was filled with a curious mixture, color that of sludge. They had promised him a cure, but it ironically seemed a bit…what was one of those words Double D used?...Ah, yes, unsanitary. And the fact that he had to BATHE in the stuff only made things worse.<p>

The bare pegasus look toward Double D for confirmation.

"Eddy, Miss Zecora here promised me that this batch is perfectly healthy, and will relive you of your cursed form, and a few sinus problems if you have them!"

Even though he trusted his friends on this, he gulped and tested the…sludge to see if it was too hot. After feeling that it was lukewarm, Eddy tried to pull himself over the cauldron to get in it. Seeing that Eddy was getting in too slow, Ed helped him by picking him and dropping him in, creating a little splash.

However, Ed wasn't done yet. Pulling out a brush from Celestia-knows-where, he began to scrub Eddy. Eddy, taken by surprise, began trashing in the tub, making some of the cure spill out from the sides.

"Now let me scrub you lickity-clean, mister!" Ed said, scrubbing harder than before. All of a sudden, a hoof abruptly grabbed Ed's, stopping him. Standing in the tub was a fully feathered and furred Eddy, steaming with rage.

"LOOK, CHEESE-BRAIN, I'D LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS TUB, BUT IF YOU THINK FOR ONE COTTON-PICKING SECOUND THAT-" Eddy then realized that he was no longer dumb* anymore, and that he had all his good looks back.

"Hey, the cure worked!" Eddy exclaimed in joy. He jumped out of the make-shift tub and began squeezing Zecora tightly. "Thank you, Zecora, thank you thank you thank you!"

Zecora wasn't one to celebrate yet. "Little pony, do not thank me yet, for do you remember the problem I had when we first met?"

Eddy let go of Zecora and tried to think back to a couple of hours ago. "Um, let me think…oh yeah, now I remember: it was about ingredients or something, right?"

Zecora nodded. "For this stronger potion I had to complete, some ends I had to meet."

Twilight got the most of what she was saying. "Wait, you mean that to complete the stronger cure, you had to use some ingredients for the memory potion?"

Zecora nodded. "Some do not grow back for many a moon, so I do not think you will have your potion soon."

Twilight sighed. "That's okay." Then she got another idea. "Actually, I have some friends at the apothecary up in Canterlot. Maybe I can convince them to-" Twilight yawned, reminding them how late it was. 'Maybe I should do it tomorrow."

The others agreed, and with departing words, left for their homes. That is, except for the Eds, who were told by Twilight to follow her home so Eddy could write a friendship report for Princess Celestia.

"What's a friendship report?" asked Eddy.

"Well…"

"…and that's how to properly write a friendship report!' Twilight finished, opening her door so that they could enter. However, as soon as they did, a large book was thrown at Ed's head. It didn't really affect him; it was like throwing it against a bolder. The culprit was revealed to be Spike, holding an ice-bag to his head.

"Spike! What did you do that for?" demanded Twilight, wanting an explanation.

"Hey, you said he was the one that caused me to fall! It's only fair!" retorted Spike.

"But he didn't mean to scare you, and what have we said about violence?" Twilight asked.

"Violence only leads to more violence," Spike quoted. On the inside, this made Double D smile on how well Twilight was teaching Spike.

"Good. Now apologize to Ed."

"I'm sorry Ed," Spike said, eyes downcast.

"That's okay, my second-est little buddy!" Ed said, pulling Spike into a hug. When he finally let go, Spike walked around dizzily before shaking his head clear.

"Excellent!" said Twilight. "Oh, Spike, can you also take a letter for Princess Celestia?"

"Sure," he said, getting out the pen and parchment, ready for Twilight to speak out her lesson. So, it come to a somewhat surprise to him when Eddy cleared his throat to get ready to speak. "Wait, **you **have a friendship report?" An evil eye made Spike go back to looking at the paper.

"Dear Princess Celestia…" Eddy began.

"This is my first time writing a friendship report, so don't get too offended if something…offends you, okay. So, today I learned that friends are always there for you, no matter what you do, and that they're there to lend a hand-er, hoof when needed. I also learned that maybe you should ask for your friend's permission before you mess with something of theirs. So, um…yeah. That's all I have. The leader of the dimension hopping misfits, Eddy. Got all that, Spike?"

"Dimension…hopping…yep!" Spike said. Rolling up the leader, he burned it with his flames, sending it to Celestia. They made sure Ed was far away from Spike as he did this.

"Very good, Eddy!" congratulated Twilight. "Now, how about you return back to my friends' houses and get a good night's rest? I'll see if I can contact my, well, contacts tomorrow."

"Actually, Twilight," spoke Double D, "I was wondering if I could stay the night here, so as not to disturb Rarity in this late an hour."

Visibly blushing, Twilight stammered, "O-of course! I would love to have you over for a guest! I-it's just that, I've never had a _boy _over, and don't know how-"

"Double D and Twilight, sitting in a tree-" began Spike and Eddy in sync.

"K-I-S-S-L-M-N-O-P!" ended Ed. All of them laughed while the two blushed.

"Don't you have your homes to go to?" rebutted Twilight. "Out, out!" With that, she shoved them out the door and slammed it shut behind them. With that done, she turned to the still snickering Spike.

"And YOU!" Twilight said, making him stand in attention like a soldier. "Go get the extra bedroll, now!" Saluting, Spike dashed off to get the requested item, leaving the ice-bag spinning in the air before succumbing to gravity.

A little less hot now, the two prepared to go off to bed, hoping the next day would be less crazy than today.

…

I wouldn't cross fingers.

Er, hooves.

* * *

><p><strong>... Can it be said that I don't like school? Okay, while I do recognize that it is necessary, there was just so much work to do that this had to be put off. Luckily, school is winding down, so I can get back to writing this! And pushing it did have it benefits: the Cerberus in the chapter is now more detailed due to It's About Time!<strong>

**I really hope to update this sooner than later form now on, Pinkie Promise.**

**Oh, and now I know what'll happen if I _don't _hold up to a Pinkie Promise. I'll get writing right away.**

**Your Friendly Internet Author,**

**Cannox **

***Dumb as in silent, though Eddy's mental capacity does leave something to be desired**


End file.
